The Serpent and The Rabbit
by lovehatepainjoy
Summary: Her eyes had been touched by Death himself as she'd always muse and his cloak of concealment would be brought up with a smug drawl. Two new Vampires with a past of assassination join the Cullens but death seems to follows where ever they go but this time it's not of there doing.
1. his delicates tea time

He watched her his eyes glued to her form as she skipped her way down the busy street skillfully slipping past the bustle of people rushing this way and that. He followed intently through the crowd his eyes locked solely on the girl.

He couldn't help but noticed the throng of people becoming more and more compact as the street became smaller. A sneer crossing his features as the surrounding people began to brush past him. He hated them their weak eyes, limited hearing, fragile skin and bones. They were not fighters and had he felt the need they would have no hope of survival.

The thought swept sweetly passed his mind but it faltered as the sound of familiar light skipping slowed to a stop. He looked up quickly to see that she had stopped standing still as a statue. He hadn't realised he had come to an agonizingly slow pace until he saw that she was from the looks of 6 feet away from him catching up quickly but painfully discreetly he took her hand that was stretched awkwardly behind her waiting for him.

She said nothing, only closing her hand around his in acknowledgement that he was finally with her as she stared to skip again. Carefully they wove themselves through the crowd before she was finally at her preferred destination a small cafe. She turned to him giving a small nod and then pulled him in quickly choosing a small table in front of so she could human watch more than likely. No words were spoken as she had already found someone to take a guess about the lives they lived.

They didn't have to wait long to be served as he could hear footsteps coming toward there table. He grimaced compared to his Delicate the boys stride sounded as if an elephant was stomping his way toward them. Six step, five, four he was going rather fast even for a human.

"Hello ma'am, sir what can I get you today" he asked skipping the main formality of the normal routine.

"Hullo" Delicate started her voice in its usual dream like state. "I would like some Plum Leave tea if you please" her half lidded gaze floating up to the boy then drifting to him it was his turn to order.

"Black tea."

"Would you like to steep your tea?" The boy asked his eyes barely being able to flicker to him as an anxious look flooded his face.

"Yes, thank you" her voice hummed softly.

The boy turned walking to the counter rather briskly might he add. Instantly he began taking recall on the boy. His name tag said Nick a modern name for this time period he briefly wondered if his last name was just as modern. He couldn't be taller than 5'3 and as fast as he seemed to move coupled with the dark bruises under his eyes from lack of sleep, not to mention the increase beating of his heart to name a few ,he had more than one place to be to work today. He the slightest limb in his step how he rolled on his heels to take pressure off of his feet for even a moment of relief.

"When do I get off again?" Nick asked a man as he bent down to get the specific order there was little doubt it was the plum tea his partner had to have.

"At 2:30 so 10 minutes" the Man answered.

"Why are ya in such a rush your always looking for extra hours" the man paused before glancing over to said partner. "Oh I get it your thinking of asking that girl out aren't ya well I don't blame you she is really cute" he snickered in a fatherly manner. "No" he snapped harshly. "I have to get to my next job in less than an hour it's gonna take at least 15 or 20 minutes to get there" Nick paused "plus she's with that boy" he answered pursing his lips tightly a bit irritated by the assumption.

"Really ya think there together I thought they were twins or something" he rolled his eyes they didnt look that similar.

"I need to get this to them, after I'm gonna bring the Bill if they ask for anything else would you get that please" Nick asked the irritation turning to pleading.

"Alright boy you clock out after this I'll make sure there taken care of," the man answered light hearted.

"Thank you" his desperate voice ringing with relieve.

"Here you are Plum tea and Black tea I'm sorry about the wait Plum tea is rarely asked for so it wasn't as easy to get to" he lied rather smoothly as he was placing the kettle on a rag. He walked away swiftly taking off his apron as he went.

Even though Nick had clocked out, even though he had walked out exactly 20 feet away and was moving even farther way his mind was locked it he had subconsciously made the boy a target he had slipped seamlessly back into his old mindframe. Nicks breath picked up as he walked faster almost getting out of range he could of caught up with ease took the target he almost choose the chase that called him. When a hand patted his balled fist his head flicked up he saw her.

"He's not worth it, no money would be paid you would just have a corpse and not another cent to your name" she told him casually as she steeped the tea he was so focused he didn't notice she had poured both of the cups and was nursing hers.

"Yes your right a corpse with no money would be bothersome" he muttered stiffly his teeth clenched tightly.

It wasn't enough she must've noticed because her tranquil stare bore into him "Luca" was the last thing she said on the topic before she picked up her cup closing her eyes taking a long drink. His set jaw loosened as he mentally relaxed slightly. He watched as her nose wrinkled a bit he stifled a small chuckle. She detested it he knew this. Though she had once loved it she always drank it dispute the repulsive taste destroying her taste buds. But still she would insist for her afternoon tea it was something to look forward to. He was glad she had decided on Another thing to track down though he was wary as to how it would work out for her, them.

"Deluna" he said her eyes fluttered open shock only showing for a second before she placed the cup on the plate giving him her full attention.

"You used my name" she stated calmly.

"Yes I did" he answered before diving into his question. "Where do you suppose where gonna find these people?" His asked voice filled with a bleak drawl. "Soon, they are somewhere in the next town a rather small town it is" she said picking her cup up again calmly.

"Are you sure your information is correct?" He asked not surprised In the least when her cup came slamming on the table while the plate and cup where crushed in the process it was of luck alone that the table did not crumble under the nimble looking girls strength. The girl could take anything calmly but her information was one of the few things she took much pride in.

"Yes Luca I am sure, my information is hardly ever incorrect do you doubt me?" she asked her pale gold eyes harding slightly as small as it might seem it was a lot from the usually tranquil girl.

"Ma'am are you alright" the man that talked to his discarded target...no Nick he was frantic it was almost too hilarious.

"Oh yes I'm fine it must of slipped that's all. I'm very sorry I shall pay for these damages along with the bill how much sir?" She said her sweet gentle voice returned. "Ma'am I can't do that to you," he said with a sweet venom.

"Luca" His oh so sweet Delicate said it wasn't a suggestion, she was making him pay in both ways.

"Oh yes sir that will be 30.57. 5.57 for the tea 25 for the cup and 10 for the plate" the man said with a fox like grin his disdain for him was disturbingly obvious.

"Here you are sir" He all but grumbled putting two twenties in the man's hand. "Keep the Damn change" he hissed as Deluna nodded to the shocked man before taking Lucas hand and walking out of the Cafe a sign that told him she forgave him.

"So that next town over Delicate dear?" He asked slightly lighthearted.

"Yes, I do hope they like us" she sighed holding up what once was a cuff it looked like no more than an old tattered piece of fabric now but Deluna clung to it for dear life he couldn't help but roll his eyes playfully she caught it but said nothing instead she started to skip once more.


	2. The serpents decent

"Yes, I do hope they like us" she sighed holding up what once was a cuff it looked like no more than an old tattered piece of fabric now but Deluna clung to it for dear life he couldn't help but roll his eyes playfully she caught it and started to skip once more.

They walked no less than ten feet forward when she stopped he looked down at her her nose twitched once twice three times.

"Do you hear that?" She asked not looking him her wide eyes were looking far off her nose twitching constantly.

"What is it?" he asked preparing himself reading himself.

"The sound of tinkling bells so distraught" she answered she was talking quickly no one besides himself would hear her.

"There blood is drawing him near I can hear her she is trying but she can't catch up too many people will see. It was a bigger wreck then I first intensapated" she informed her nose twitching wildly. "Exactly 210 steps high stride go now" He didn't need to be told twice he dashed she was never wrong not about the lives of people. It reminded him of the old days in a way. She earned her name as Deaths Rabbit alright her knowledge of death was hardly ever wrong.

He didn't know where exactly he was going but he knew to follow the blood the gasps of horror. 14 steps 25, 45, 64, 79, 92,. Where was the he she spoke of? There! As predicted another was running heading for the same area where the commotion was. Where the blood was. Behind him a female was trying desperately to keep up and still be discreet. They were arriving to the scene of the collision between a van and a bus. The scent of death was strong the blood was stronger. He quickly closed in on the running man. Who of course never saw him coming before Luca slithered his body around the man restraining him.

It was only when he noticed he wasn't moving did he realise something was there. He tried to move thrashing, twisting tossing turning but Luca held firm pulling him into an ally on instinct alone.

The man hissed growling he didn't have to look at him to know his eyes were black as coal.

"Jasper" the girl's voice bell like voice tinkled desperately as she slipped into the ally.

"Jazz, Jazz I'm sorry" she cried. "Shh it ok shh" she cooed trying to calm the man down who thrashed violently in his hold.

It was then and only then that she noticed him her eyes widened in shock.

"Who are you?" she asked her eyes darting from him to the man in unease.

"That matters not at the moment" he spoke tightening his hold instinctively.

"Yes he is right at the moment the only thing we should focus on is getting him from the scene. As of now Death will only come to 5 people no need to have him take more" Deluna said her voice breathy gentle and calm.

"Yes I guess you're right" the pixie like women answered sighing.

"Is there a place in which we can take him?" Deluna asked Luca couldn't help but roll his eyes after all the recon she did on them she should know .

"Yes we should take him back home he should calm down soon," she said, picking up her stride to stand next to her partner taking his hand he was already calming down he was uneasy though she felt the same.

"I'm so sorry Jazz" she started "it happened so suddenly I didn't even see it the man changed his mind" she told him regret in her voice.

"It's alright Darlin" he drawled coarsely his throat was no doubt burning yet he was trying to reassure her.

They headed quickly into the forest the girl didn't have to take the lead as Deluna simply used her scent to find the house. This seemed fine with her as she could stay with her partner.

"Delicate do you think it would be safe to release him?" He asked his eyes flickering towards his Delicate.

Her nose twitched as she pondered the question.

"Yes he would be more comfortable out of your arms anyway" She answered finally.

"Who are you I couldn't see you taking Jazz down nor did I even know you were there until I saw you?" The girl started up with the questions as soon as the man now walking on his own was by her side.

"Allow us to get him safely away from the city to your home and all will be happily revealed" Luca growled earning him dangerous sound from the man Jasper was his name.

"Sir Jasper please don't get hostile with my mate I beg" his Delicate asked politely her eyes never leaving the trail ahead.

"I'm not gonna die am i?" He asked sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"No no not now but I will be sure to inform you when your time has run out" she answered she of all people she would know.

The slightest sound of shuffling pricked his ears another had arrived in the trees they had intention to attack they were 35 long strides away 24, 17, 10, 4, now. Coming in from the side a brawny man had jumped plummeting straight for his Delicate she didn't turn until the last second before she spring herself up she landed on his back a bit to harshly for her liking. "My apo-" she started before he grabbed her leg dragging her to the ground.

"Emmet no she helped us" the pixie shouted a second to late.

"She did?" He asked his voice came out more childish than Luca had expected for his size.

"I thought you had gotten kidnapped or something" he said a little sheepishly getting up and pulling Deluna along after him.

"Kidnapped while heading toward the house?" Jasper asked a bit amused and playful.

"Hell I don't know maybe?" Emmet answered cocking his head.

"So what happened how did she help you Alice?" He asked a smile forming.

"Well maybe should wait Carlisle needs to know" Alice suggested before started to run Jasper hung his head in a sort of shame.

"Pretty sure Edward already told him I left just before he came speeding up the drive.I heard a bit, the part about" Emmet stated before looking over to Jasper. "Never mind. Jazz don't torture yourself it happens" he said in a way of comfort. "Edward called Carlisle?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Yeah after the crash was quick to come on the new I think it was live" Emmet started. "Emse got worried she knew you two where in the area so she had Edward ring up Carlisle he rushed right home" Emmets words seem to be picked carefully not to hurt Jasper. Soon enough a house came into few it was large with a garden that looked well looked after.

"Woah how long has he been here?" Emmett asked suddenly.

"The entire time" Alice answered. "You don't since him either?" She asked.

"No it's kinda disturbing it's like he's not even here" he joked.

"Yes it does seem that way doesn't it?" Deluna answered while walking to the door.

"Come in I guess" Emmet laughed as she had already wandered into the house.

"Make myself comfortable I suppose you'll say next?" She asked her gase drifting to him.

"Sure make yourself as comfortable as you want you helped my bro and sis" he grinned happily.

There where 5 others waiting in the living room he was the last to enter the rather large room.

A girl who had been nervously sitting on a loveseat she let out an unneeded breath that she seemed to be holding at the sight of the large man. He took in the sight of the five each waited seemingly weary. "Jasper" the blond one started his eyes was the only thing that looked somewhat aged from the looks of it he was the leader oh how his Delicate must be brimming with excitement.

"You already know what happened Jasper started head still down.

"It's a little hard not to when it's the only thing your mind is focused on" the bronzed hair boy said.

"I'm sorry Carlisle" Jasper said head hung.

"It not your fault" the women standing next to the leader started walking over to draw him into a hug.

"It's mine I should've known I shouldn't of overlooked the possibility"Alice cried the women pulled in the smaller girl as well whispering about how it wasn't hers fault either.

"You two stopped him" Carlisle said, turning his attention to them eyes looking thoughtfully between the newcomers.

"Well no sir I didn't stop him he stopped him I simply knew where he would be heading" she answered lifting herself into the rail of the stairway rail Luca stepped up next to her dangling legs. All eyes drifted to him almost as if it was there first time noticing him.

"Love" she started lowly. "No need to be rude let it down" he looked at her in a silent protest it had rose when he started the chase it hadn't dropped since. He sighed before he focused in his mind a veil that cloaked his body came down and his being was made known to all around


	3. meeting with the Cullen

Their eyes became more intense as they took him.

"How curious" the leader beamed looking at him with wonder in his eyes.

"Tell me how did you make a run in with my children?" He asked his eyes brightening now that he could feel him he must of relaxed a bit.

"Yes I would like to know how could I not see you intercept Jasper how did you know he was going after those people" Alice asked her question as it seemed to be what they all were wondering. He was almost tempted to but his cloak back on, become invisible once more but the hand in his shoulder told him that it wouldn't please her in the slightest this is what she wanted.

"If you mind I would like to know I'm very curious as to how your gift works and your eyes it seems you partake in our diet as well." Carlisle stated taking on their appearance.

"But first your name" the motherly figure ask returning to what seemed to be her mate.

"Yeah we never caught them" Emmet of all people bellowed.

There was silence he looked over to his Delicate she was staring ahead he followed her gaze to the bronze haired boy who looked a bit uncomfortable and pained? Her dreamy half lidded eyes looked a bit apologetic as she scanned the room.

"It seems he's not the only with a gift" he all but choked out all eyes turned to him looked over to the woman next to him sorrow pain and fear He was holding his breath. He touched her as if needing to know she was there.

"Edward?" She asked in a worried voice.

"I saw you on that bed..no she saw you your" he stopped he couldn't continue.

"Your eyes bruised and sunken your face hollow and malnourished. Your spine snapped you went through a lot didn't you?" She asked talking directly to the woman next to Edward she shifted but nodded. "It was worth it" she answered confidence ringing in her voice despite her mate glare directed toward his Delicate. She didn't seem to notice.

"How did she know that?" The Blond girl asked eyes wide.

"You were left on the street your blood running from your head but you didn't die there you died on a desk" his Delicate stated her voice soft and gentle the girls eyes widened angered enveloped them she was up quickly.

"I don't need your Damn pity" she hissed mistaking her tone for pity.

His Delicate smiled "I do not pity you" she stated calmly, "I was not voicing concern for you. The death that clings to you shows that you took care of what ever happened for it is old but there" she made herself clear.

The women sucked in a breath before she sat back down arms crossed it seemed she felt better a smug smile sitting on her face.

"You can see death?" Edwards mate asked amazement filling her eyes.

"Yes"

That was the short answer at least.

"May we have your name please" the leaders mate asked a smile crossing her face. "I'll start I am Esme Cullen and you?" She asked in a sweet motherly voice.

"Deluna Lafoy" she answered without another thought.

"And you?" Esme asked eyes turning to him.

"Luca Lafoy" he answered eyes looking to his Delicate.

"Are you siblings?" She asked a snort came from Edward.

"Oh no! We do look alike though don't we?" Deluna questioned looking down at the boy, though it was a rhetorical question.

"But when we were human we looked a bit more different" Deluna offered as Luca sneered at the thought.

"The same hair color was one thing but now I suppose it's the pale skin and gold eyes. I do admit it's rather annoying when your mate look like your brother" she mused her nose wrinkling a bit.

"Delicate" he said hoping to put a stop to her mindless babble cause once she starts she find to stop he didn't want any information to leak from her.

"You see I took his last name because mine wasn't in high enough society and not that it mattered to clients as long as your talents proceed you. Though our creator seemed to care. " "Delicate." "I suppose you could say I was married off early in life though Mucous never seemed to care not did he push it." "Enough Deluna" he snapped not wanting to hear the name of their 'creator'.

"Oh" she gasped in a breathy voice.

"Clients?" Esme gasped.

It seemed they had taken the word differently. "Yes clients we were assassins though Edward had most likely already caught that" Deluna answered she talked about her past of murder as if it where a conversation wether but that his Delicate for you.

"I would like to talk to you to get to know you better would you mind?" Carlisle asked his interest peaked but not In a cruel way he seemed to be generally interested. It didn't seem he had any mind to take advantage of what he had already heard. Luca went rigid but he felt a wave of calmness it wasn't his own his head snapped up. Before could start asking questions it seemed his Delicate was already preparing to talk to him as she patted his shoulder a signal to help her down even if she didn't need it. He complied anyway.

"Yes well then follow me to my study we'll talk more there" Carlisle said with a calmness that was soothing. He took one last look at the other at the 7 behind them they stared at him before clearing out at a wave of Esme's hand. "Don't worry dear if your not comfortable with them knowing just yet I'll be sure they don't eavesdrop" her words insinuated she wanted them to stay. He went rigid another calming wave crashed into him before he turned walking briskly to his waiting mate.

"Could you give us a moment please?" She asked Carlisle who nodded calmly and walked into his study.

"Are you sure about this about them?" He asked uneasy and unsure.

"Yes I am i've tracked them for three months now i believe there a good fit for is as our first family was not" she answered simply but he knew.

Peace she wanted peace a feeling of stability a family. She longed for it after our numbers dwindled for one reason or another it hurt her she needed a family and she believed he did too. Someone to accept us and not use us that's what she wanted. "Alright My dear Delicate" he said half hoping there hospitality would end quickly if they didn't want them to stay. He wanted it put bluntly she was so sure it was unnerving


	4. Decoveries with drawls

Carlisle watched the two vampires enter his study the girl holding a delightful smile on her lips her partner seemed to be taking in every detail of their environment. It seemed that he felt unprotected without being able to use his gift.

"Take a seat if you wish," he told the two waving his hand over the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Yes of course" Deluna purred happily.

From the first moment she spoke her voice has stayed the same a dreamy almost misty voice calm but blunt. He was pleased to see that such a calm vampire could exist with such a smile that was so genuine. The boy Luca had taken the chair beside her after she patted it encouragingly. He draped himself over the chair his legs dangling from one side of the arm of the chair his back pressed to the other arm. He looked as if he was making himself comfortable for something long and dreadful that was to come.

"I would like to know how you came to intercept my son. I must apologize he has gotten very good but the situation was very tempting for him" he was most curious although he yearned to learn of what there gifts were had the girl not approved had the boy not approved he would've waited.

"Well you see sir I detected the blood as the scent was rather strong" the girl started her eyes not on him they were dancing around the room Carlisle couldn't help but mind it. He nodded for her to continue dispite her gaze not being him.

"I heard her Alice shouting most desperately for her mate to stop to redirect him. He seemed to be controlled by the bloodlust you see so he did not listen. I knew he was farther away from us so I informed Luca to get him so the death count would not increase. Not only would Jasper not see him coming due to his gift humans wouldn't even think anything less than a breeze had passed by" she explained she was looking at each book from her seat eyes roaming to each title.

"I see your quiet observant if you don't mind might I ask if that comes from you past as an assassin?" He said his words slowly looking for any indication that he was pushing them.

"Yes it would" she answered casually eyes never leaving the line of books.

Carlisle briefly wondered if she was uncomfortable with the talking due to the fact that she didn't want to look at him but the way she spoke said otherwise.

"Would you like to tell me?" He asked but regretted it instantly it was rude to ask someone about their past.

"Depends" Luca finally piped up with a snarl. "Do you care to listen?" He asked his eyes glaring daggers. As soon he spoke it was as if the force that was keeping Deluna in her seat was severed as she sprang up and drifted to his bookshelf.

"If you are comfortable speaking about it I will listen with my full attention" he spoke honestly his interest did not mean he was going to pry it from these children.

A look of surprise crossed his features a groan followed as his hand came up rubbing his eyes Deluna let out a giggle. "I see it Deluna no need to be so bloody smug" it was then Carlisle noticed that Luca had a slight drawl to his voice not like Jaspers it wasn't southern it was indeed British. Now that he thought about it Deluna had it as well but it was less potent though. He wondered if at one point both of their voices had been laced thickly with a British maybe even Scottish accent He could only assume that so much time in America much like himself had morphed their accent to another.

"May I ask are either of you from the United Kingdom?" He asked looking to the both of them.

"And you comment about my Delicate being observant" Luca snicked his voice clearly amused to Carlisle that was a wondrous sign it meant the boy was growing comfortable even if a little.

"To answer your question yes. Where from Great Britain though we've been in America for a good 66 year it's relieving to see that our roots are still there. Don't you think Rabbit?" Luca smirked dispite talking to her he had not looked back at his mate who was scanning a book. "Yes my Serpent it's lovely that our roots have held strong" she replied softly.

"66 years how old do you suppose you are?" He asked he wondered if they knew. Some lost count not caring anymore for example Bella his newest daughter her birthday to be forgotten was probably the wish she would make when told to blow out the candles by Alice who forces a party every year.

"I am 133 the Rabbit over there is 132" Luca informed he had began to loosen up greatly. He could all but guess that is the reason Deluna felt she could get up because as soon as he spoke was because she knew he would be fine.

"You are much older then us aren't you sir?" Deluna asked her eyes were looking closely at the details of his paintings.

"Why yes I am I too am from Britain as well London actually" he informed with a smile looking at the two young vampires.

"When did you leave London?" She asked her hand running over the paintings but never touching them.

"Sometimes before the 1800" he answered.

"I see" she sounded upset by this fact.

"You see Sir near the end of the 1800 a man, a Lord by the name of Vincent Rathborn was a very powerful yet paranoid man. He had many enemies to whom he believed would try to kill him by any means possible. He would lose trust quickly dispite this there was a man he trusted with his life" she started walking further down the wall of paintings.

"This man to whom he put his faith in was his personal guard it was his place to protect Lord Rathborn even if his own life would be put to risk." She reached up to touch one of the higher paintings frames.

"Not that would ever happen" Luca jumped in scoffing.

"He was a vampire you see Sir he was our creator. Master Mucous" she was interrupted by Luca who laughed dryly.

"Deluna don't give that man such formalities he hardly deserves his name to be said in such a calm manner" he spat his hands being thrown into the air before letting them drop rather dramatically.

"Alright Luca if it makes you feel better I shall use his given name" she said swiftly Carlisle found it rather interesting how they didn't look at each other when they spoke. Could it have something to do with Lucas gift?

"Lucius was a vampire who worked for humans he was an assassin for hire. He loved money lusted for it which was the reason he chose a very wealthy man to serve full time" she continued standing still before moving farther to his book shelf on the other side of the wall.

"He quickly learned doing it himself was far too conspicuous people started to wonder how he was so good working alone as he did" she paused running her fingers over the books. "So he decided he would gain himself a few proteges to as he told the humans along with his Lord 'leave behind a flame as bright as himself'" she kept traveling over the spines of the books as she continued.

"There were 10 of us" once more Luca piped in. "16" he said she flinched a bit had he not been paying such attention he wouldn't of noticed.

"Yes 16 however 4 did last more then a month from the intense training" a small chuckle came from Luca.

"And to think I lost 4 gold I was positive she would be the first of us to go being that she was the youngest and all" he smirked it seemed a bit morbid to bet on life but Carlisle said nothing.

"We spent about 4 years training to be assassins our numbers dwindled over that time. When it was time for him to change us he already his pick of favorites that of course was a Luca and I along with a girl Pauline. Even in our time as humans Luca and I possessed unique ability they were of course much weaker at that time." She looked at him for the first time since she had actually sat down she looked at him for a minute.

He wondered if she was wondering if he was listening but then he realised she was trying to see if he had questions and of course many came to mind.

"How did your abilities work as a human?" He asked eagerly the knowledge he was learning was fascinating.

"It was subtle nothing like now I would know someone's life would end at random moments only those around me I could tell what they died from" she eyes looked fair off had they been that way throughout the entire story? "That's why Lucius chose me dispite my age I caught sight of him and wondered after him I asked what it was like to cheat death" her eyes flicked toward him once before she went back to browsing.

Carlisle turned his attention to Luca who was smirking knowing the question in his eyes.

"When I was a lowly human I blended in well dispite my appearance blond almost white hair should stick out more in a crowd one would think" he scoffed as if he was disgusted with his past when he was a human. "People would not notice me unless I made myself known it took a moment for that prat to since I was in the same ally as him. That's how I was chosen" Carlisle found it all both the extraordinary gifts they possessed utterly fascinating.

"And now?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Well Sir you see I can see somewhat of a veil over the soon to be dead the farthest back I could see was a mouth but usually it's a week in advance that I can see" Deluna mused thoughtfully.

"Tell him about your color coordination" Luca said playfulness filling his voice.

"Color coordination?" He asked looking curiosity at the girl.

"Yes I can see how they will die in a way so far there are categories. Before I start allow me to explain a week or maybe two before the death a thin veil will cost the body the lighter it is the farther they are the darker the closer they are. There are certain colors for the different ways people die. Green for example is sickness diseases, red is for strokes seizures and other things that would fall into that category,purple are for 'accidental death's plain crashes falling off a cliff this such as that, white is suicide,while is a blue is my favorite it mean it will be of old age or a natural death, and black is for" she went silent. "Foul play someone played a hand in it" Luca finished his voice becoming dramatic and fake scary.

It seemed to hit Carlisle then this girl so calm so tranquil could see death such a morbid gift for such a calm girl. It seemed like such a burden for anyone to bare something that would drive anyone mad yet here she was a dreamy smile and mystic eyes she looked calm as ever dispite talking about such a morbid gift. He suddenly wondered what her past was like to make her do calm about such a gift.

"I can see the scenes of the cheaters of death you for example have 3 scenes bitten in the street, covered in potatoes, sitting in a cave starved and desperate" she murmured suddenly.

"I saw your whole family's you have 3 scenes Esme the cliff, laying on the watery rocks, in the more, that's another 3. Edward in a bed dying of an illness in a bed 1 scene. The blondes one on the street bleeding and naked, you quickly taking to your home, changing her on the desk, 3 scenes" was about to interrupt her. The memory were far too painful to think about but Luca put his hand up before pointing at her. She had turned to face them before she began. Her eyes were wide a blank stare that looked void of a soul her voice was monotone soulless much like her eyes.

Her nose was twitching rapidly as she spoke. "Emmet a bear trying to rip him apart, the blond one carrying him for miles, you turning him 3 scenes. Jasper a women biting quickly and swiftly 1 scene. Alice a man tracking her, another taking her away from a locked down room, biting her on the street then running off 3 scenes. Edwards mate on the bed spine snapped, her heart stopping dispite the needle of venom in her chest, the many bites of venom 3 scenes." And with that she was done the pain of those deaths were strong but still she was right about all of them not a detail out of place.

"This is why she is called Deaths Rabbit" Luca smirked.

"My apologies that must of been painful but once I start I find it rather hard to stop please find it within yourself to forgive me" she asked an odd relief flooded through him gone was the soulless voice replacing it was her dreamy soft voice.

"It's quite alright" he answered understanding filling his voice.

"Mines not really as complicated I can make my being unknown to anyone and everyone. My scent, my footsteps, my presents, become non existent. A rather grand trait to have as an assassin. It works like a cloak over my body once on my present avaids the knowledge of others" he explained pride taking over his voice.

"I'm curious" Carlisle smiled as he looked at the familiar gold in there eyes.

"Yes?" Deluna asked going back to the end of the paintings.

"Was Lucius a vegetarian for say?" He asked Deluna did not turn but confusion passed through Lucas eyes.

"A vampire to whom feeds of animals" he explained.

"Why yes he feed off animals once we turned we were required to do so as well" Deluna answered. "That was fine by me I didn't want filthy humans blood going down my throat" Luca scowled.

"You see Sir he worked with death had he had a normal diet he would drain not only the victims but the clients as well. He couldn't very well serve a Lord whom couldn't bleed around him without fear of death. It might of been different had he not been so obsessed with money" Delunas misty voice answered.

"I see i've never heard of a vampire restraining for money" and he hadn't he's never heard of one with such greed.

"How long did you work for this Lord?" He asked assuming that he had severed the Lord as well.

"67" Luca answered lazily his head ripping back.

"67?" Carlisle asked in shock. "Did he not notice the lack of change in your ageing?" His voice was calm but his eyes flicked over to the painting he had of the Volturi fifty years was a long time the man was dead now but even so.

"Oh Lucius convinced the Lord we were witches and warlocks. Had we not of been working on his side doing his bidding we might of been burned at the stake but we were and no smart man world get rid of power on his side" Deluna sighed thoughtfully at the memory.

"The man was a nuisance but he was a witty nuisance" Luca commented resting his hand behind his head.

"I see" Carlisle was gobsmacked really he'd never heard of such a lie told by a vampire of all creatures.

"I do not believe the Volturi can make any fuss as we were controlled vampire not just of the newborn kind. The clients we worked for believed we were human enough and the people to whom were tortured the ones that saw our stealth strength and speed never left the dungeons alive. And our kills were set up as we were hired by the rich and most influential they were covered up as well as inconspicuous as any other assassin for hire" Deluna explained her fingers tracing the painting of the Voturi but never actually touching it.

"Like I said the man was a twit but a smart twit" Luca hissed.

"Carlisle" Deluna spoke gently she turned to him.

"I know you are a gentle man one of which does not like violence the gruesome details of our past can be a but strong so if you would like to hear the rest another day I'll save the worst of the discussion" She spoke softly but bluntly she didn't not sound sympathetic.

"That is assuming he wants us to stay" Luca said a but bitterly for once flashing a glare at her.

"Would you like to stay?" He asked delight feeling his voice. He had taken a liking to the both of them it wasn't strange to reach out compassionately to others who were willing.

A smile wide and bright room over her lips. "If you'll have us yes that would be lovely" it seemed she already knew this would happen with the knowing look in her eyes Luca looked flabbergasted at his offer. There was a knock and suddenly Alice was through the door, not bothering to do her one hundred knocks as usual.

"You took them in" she didn't ask she stated as she always did.

"Yes I believe that if they would like they would be a lovely addition to the family Esme seemed to of liked them the moment they walked through the door" the smile that grew in her face told him she approved.

"Oh this is great I can see them in our future it has altered from the last time I checked. Deluna would you like to go shopping it seems your in need of a new wardrobe" she was scanning the miss matched brightly colored clothes the girl was wearing with a bit of dismay.

"Oh I don't really go shopping much I have no place to put the items" her voice was a bit surprised but it never lost it's dreamy tone.

"Then I'll be sure to have you a large closet I'll knock down a wall if I have to" Alice gasped the thought of her only wearing one pair of clothes was to much for the shopaholic.

"Luca you'll be coming to I like the formal way you dress I'll be sure to keep in mind whilst I pick your clothes" she was right he wore formal attire a white dress shirt with a dark green vest and dark grey slacks even a green and silver tie. It was a strange way to dress for a once Nomad.

Luca turned to look at Carlisle who shrugged lightly "in this house Alice is the one who picks out the clothes I hope you don't mind wearing clothes only once." he smiled at the boy who nodded his hand firmly on his tie.

"And while we're at it your room needs to be set up we had two to choose from as we have the rest and one is Nessies and Jakups when they come over" she rambled words spilling from her quivering lips.

"Oh how fun" Deluna clapped gleefully. "May I have a bed?" An awkward silence fell over the room. "Well yes you can will do you two I mean I know your mated but?" Carlisle wasn't good at these talks never really was. He would prefer them married something from his old days but he wasn't sure if he should suggest it.

"Oh yes we are married though I don't quite keep my ring in the most traditional place" Deluna said understanding his awkwardly put statement she pulled back her dirty blond hair showing her left ear dangling there was an earring quite literally. The ring silver had a blue gem it looked as if clawed paws were holding it hung from a smallish oval wire. "I however keep mine in the tradition spot" holding up his hand from his lazy position his was much more extravagant with the engraving of a serpent in the shape of an s baring its fangs.

"And as fun as what you're insinuating is she wants it's so she can sleep" Luca had moved to stand next to his mate hand on her shoulders.

"Sleep?" Alice asked.

"Well as much as a vampire can sleep she tries sometimes I can't help wonder if she's actually done it" he answered smiling slightly. "If you think that the odd part wait till she wants her afternoon tea" he smirked down at the girl a slight chuckle vibrating through his body yes he had loosened up quite quickly.

"I adored plum tea as a human its a shame I don't feel the same after death but after 128 years you learn how to get used to it keep it down long" she informed softly. "I'll have to take your word for it" Alice disgust at the thought of a human beverage being forced down for 128 years. "Do you wish to go shopping now?" Deluna asked Alice never being one to turn down a shopping trip nodded wildly and like that they where off now Alice pulling while she drifted behind.

"Lots of strength in that little one isn't there" Lucas voice was thicker with the British drawl then Carlisle had heard from the entire time with him around. "Yes she can be a little beast when it comes to shopping as you should soon learn" he smiled looking after his small hyper and excited daughter. "Yes her personality is most definitely opposite of my Delicate" he smiled fondly. "Your quite different than her as well" he commented light-heartedly. "The calm before the storm that what they that's what they used to say" Carlisle couldn't the perfection in the saying.

"Tell me Carlisle how are you so hospital you know nothing besides what we told you how do you trust our word we were raised be deceitful" he asked his eyes narrowing becoming slit like. "Well I want to trust you I suppose and if you do wish to cause harm I do have a mind reader for a son he is quiet nosey when he wants to be" he said this light heartedly not wanting to sound threatening that was not his intent for a moment he feared that it had come off that way before Luca face morphed into a smirk.

"My word a mind reader I'd say that must be the worst enemy of a assassin" he had taken it in the intended way.

"And Alice can see the future decision though it can change if someone else's decision does" he joked enjoying the loosed up boy when he had first walked in he felt he might be hard to talk to a hard stone but that wasn't true underneath his cloak of hard and suspension he was a sarcastic and smug but lively boy.

"A fortune teller yet another natural enemy of the assassin though I don't think she can see with my cloak on she didn't see me earlier she said so herself" his smug voice ringing with pride but there was no malice he was instead playful.

"It will be nice staying here I do hope the rest of the family likes her." He said getting ready to leave.

"Thank you Carlisle it has been her dream to have stability in a way" he said lowly as he left.

Carlisle undead heart swelled at the comment shortly after Esme came in a smile covering her face she now had two new children. "Plum tea I must get some" she said as she sat in lap.

"Dear I thought you told them you'd have no one listening in" he told her teasingly.

"Yes I did I said the children would not listen in never did I say I would not" she smiled sheepishly.

"They are lovely I must say two complete opposites" she smiles. "Much like all of our other children" she was beaming.

"There already ready for school seeing as they have been on this diet since newborn stage do you think we should enroll them Deluna look 16 at most she looks very young and Luca passes for 17 so a sophomore and a junior what shall the story be?"

"Well shall come up with a story"

"Dear"

"Yes love"

"They'll be happy here won't they? The children won't mind the new arrival will they. They won't be outcasted" a motherly look for her children came over her face.

"Alice seemed to be happy about it we'll talk to them when they get back, I hope they don't mind either" he didn't regret taking them in doubt was something he hoped wouldn't come into this equation.


	5. Alices whims

Alice was a ball of excitement as she dragged them into the garage she was going to take them on their first Cullen shopping trip that alone was a momentous occasion. Luca took a moment or two to show up but as much as she didn't like waiting long Deluna kept her great company.

"Sup Alice where are you going?" Emmet asked He was being the car jack for Rosalie.

"I'm getting these two a new wardrobe while I approve of Lucas since of style Delunas is absolutely appalling" she said shooting an apologetic look at the girl normally she wouldn't care but she was new maybe she didn't know it was not offensive to her just her clothes. The girl didn't seem fazed though her dreamy eyes only meeting her gaze while Luca laughed at the comment.

"There staying?" Rosalie asked a bit astonished sliding out from under her red convertible.

"Why yes they are I'm thinking about keeping her look a little whimsical it suits her don't you think" she asked gesturing to the girl.

"More people? That could be dangerous people will start to get suspicious what was Carlisle thinking"she snapped glaring at the new arrivals nether seemed fazed a subtle smile graced Delunas lips a smirk had never left Lucas face.

"I don't think so I have foreseen that Esme and Carlisle will make a plan" Alice declared confidently. "They just haven't settled for one yet"

"How about the volturi there looking for any reason to get on our asses" she protested.

"I haven't seen the Volturi in any of my visions" Alice answered innocently.

"Whatever Alice I'm going to talk to Carlisle about this" she hissed pointing at the two new arrivals.

"Don't worry about Rose she's a big worrier but once you get passed that tough exterior she's a kind soul really" Emmett smiled setting down the car before he walked to his new siblings ready to welcome them immediately. "Quiet the spitfire that one" Luca said Emmet smiled widened. "You got an accent I never noticed then again you didn't talk much earlier" he howled trying and failing to replicate that slight British accent that Luca seemed to have.

"Might want to work on your accent mate it's pretty lackluster" Luca mimicked laying his accent on thicker.

Another howl of laughter rang from Emmet his body shaking violently from his laughing fit. "I like you man ...no mate"he smiled winking at the new Nickname. "How are you with fighting" he asked nudging the boy. "I'm decent enough to kick your arse" Luca started smugly before sizing him up. "Most likely" dispute his unsure words his voice stayed the same. Emmets eyes glittered a larger smile coming to play on his lips. "You sure? Your a bit too scrawny to sound so confident" his playfulness came off in waves. "And your a bit too big to be agile enough to beat me" Luca was meeting his playfulness.

"Yeah wanna go test that notion" Emmet challenged.

"I'm quite surprised that you even know what notion means" Luca mocked the playful tone never wavering.

"Hey I'm smart i've graduated at least 60 times" Emmet stated in a matter a fact voice.

"Emmet as much as I hate to interrupt this lovely brotherly squabble we need to get this girl in a new outfit stat it's starting to hurt my eyes" she may of been acting just a tad over dramatic but she wanted to get them out of those old clothes and to be able to pick a wardrobe for two new people was exhilarating.

"We wrestle some other time then?" Emmet beamed Luca nodded before Deluna pulled his sleeve slightly to get his attention.

"Yes yes I'm coming" he assured her following her to Alice's beloved yellow Porsche.

When they arrived at the mall Alice couldn't help but drag them in excitement filling her. Deluna wasn't complaining unlike Bella she seemed along for the ride with no hesitation. Luca walked along eyes searching the racks that were displayed in front of him. "I already know what I'm filling your side of the closet with" she started turning to look at him he looked down at her eyebrow raise. "Well go on then" he urged interested.

"I was thinking about keeping this style the dress shirt and vest I feel an over coat would be to much we want casual over doing would bring to much unwanted attention. As for the colors I was thinking dark such as dark green of course black dark blue maybe silver and white for the dress shirt. Black or dark gray light sometimes" she paused he was nodding in approval. "Of course I'll be experimenting. No need to worry about the measurements ive got them" she said tapping her head it wasn't hard to guess even if she didn't already see the vision.

"Deluna as for you I was thinking blues purples pinks magenta which are not the same color lilac violet teals as well as other warm color" she squealed to the dreamy eyed girl who just nodded. "Skirts would be a nice choice for you maybe puffy blouses long necklaces are a must. Back designs would be a waist with you waist length hair" she droned on going through a few blouses on the rack. "I'm thinking layered and ruffled dresses to" she beamed as not one protest came from the calm girl.

Many hours later she had piled the immense amount of clothes in front of the flabbergasted cashier. She was very satisfied with her purchases knowing they would look great on them. "Luca do you mind getting the bags?" She asked as she was finally able to pay.

"Yes that would be no problem" he muttered.

"Where's Deluna?" She asked looking around the mystifying girl was nowhere in sight.

"I have no idea her scent follows that way though" he answered he pointed toward the exit that lead into more of the mall. They followed it to find her standing in front of a baby store. "What is that ninny girl doing?" Luca asked. Alice wondered as well she went to stand next to her when was by her side Deluna lifted her arm finger pointing into the store. "Those soon to be mothers" she started pointing at 3 women each were pregnant but they didn't all show the same.

"What about them?" Alice asked a but confused.

"There all going to die that one right there I give her no less than 8 hours" she was pointing at the one who showed less if at all she was happily looking at the small pink outfit.

A shiver slid down Alice's spine "do you know how?" She asked it was odd being the one to ask that question. "Yes that's the rather odd part" Delunas voice drifted lowly. "She is pitch black" she said Alice looked at the woman she had an ivory completion confusion filled her features. "In fact they range from a light grey to a dark grey to a pitch black" she informed Alice was more confused. "Black means foul play someone had a hand in there deaths. The lighter it is the longer they have to live the darker the less time they have" she informed. Realisation hit her Deluna had just oh so calmly told her that those women were going to be murdered at some point most likely this week or the next.

The vision came rushing in almost immediately after midnight the woman was walking out of the mall waiting for her ride most likely. "Mom I'm coming back from the library I walked to the mall to grab a bite do you mind getting me" she lied her mother agreed and the phone went dead. The girl paced wildly nervous and scared she was hyperventilating. "Alright Courtney you're gonna tell her no backing out" she slipped the baby's outfit out of her bag and shoved it into her purse a hand protectively over her stomach. "Teen pregnancy how could I be so stupid" she cried another hand wrapping around her she sqeezed her eyes shut and crouched down. The scene skipped on the ground was the girl her stomach a gruesome sight a kitchen knife next to her the baby's outfit was soaked in blood and ripped apart. Walking away was a short figure in full black the face cover at its feet broken cameras. Screams of the women's mother and then the light of the ambulances where the last thing heard or seen.

Alice was shocked the death was awful gruesome. She was ready to get out of There back to Jasper. She knew she couldn't help it was just one human who wouldn't believe her if she tried to help anyway but she wanted to in a way but she wasn't going to risk it. Deluna was already skipping toward Luca seemingly unfazed it worried her did the girl lack compassion or did she simply not want to tempt death? Did she understand there was no way they could help? Either way it was good they were in a mutual agreement.

"Let's get home shall we" she told the two happily.

She enjoyed the way the Deluna eye brightened at the mention of home. As they piled in Luca piped up.

"What did Emmet mean when he said he had graduated 60 times?"

"Oh that, we go to school and start a new school every time we move like now we go to south Brookwood high were you will probably be going as well" she informed picking up the speed.

"School with humans?" He sneered.

"Yes but don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine if you need any help with school work we can easily help?" She advised the Cullens and Hales and one Swan kept a GPA of 6.0 though they know the material from seeing it so many times if they needed help they could surely help.

"We'll be fine we retain information rather easily" Deluna smiled fondly.

"Yes I believe we can manage" Luca said bitterly it seemed just didn't like the idea of school.

"You saw the future earlier didn't you?" Deluna asked her voice a gentle and pleasant.

"Yes I was it about that girl do you want to know how she's gonna pass?" Alice asked casually.

"No thank you it doesn't really matter to me if I wished to see how the death worked out in detail I would never stop people watching." She answered her rang and despite her words, her voice was still pleasant.

"Alight then" the silvery tinkles in her voices rising happily as she did not have to repeat her vision


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper was in the garage waiting for them as they pulled up. He looked stiff eyes were scanning Alice every inch of her as if looking for something wrong. He seemed to relax as she got out of the car. They looked at each other for a long moment.

"Pleasure to see you again Sir Jasper" Deluna was the first to speak he looked down at the girl in acknowledgement before an amused smile at the words 'sir' graced his lips.

"Pleasures all mine Mrs. Deluna" he said his voice light with an amusement but thick with a southern accent.

"Here to help with the bags" Alice stated his voice like his was very amused.

"Alice darlin do you even have to ask" he asked smirking at her. She smiled popping the trunk her tinkering laugh bouncing off the walls. "It was your first trip with her either of you exhausted?" He asked jokingly. "Yes actually mentally if anything at one point I do believe I actually had to sit down" Luca replied sarcasm laced his words.

"She can do that to people," he smiled as Alice filled his arms with bags putting one in between his teeth, he brought his hand up as if he was tipping a hat before leaving. "Follow him he'll lead you to your room" she informed them after filling Luca up with bags giving Deluna only five as she took the rest. They followed intently going up the stairs at the top the hallway was a square three walls two doors widely spaced out on each long wall. The front wall had a large window the moon glowing through it. At the end of the third wall the right it was the longest and had another set of stairs going farther up.

"The first door over there" Alice informed pointing at a red door on the first wall the first door on the left "that is the red room also known as Rosalie and Emmets room don't go in there and if you hear moaning go to another part of the house all together" Alice giggle before pointing at a midnight blue door. "That one is Jazzes and mine room you Deluna will get very acquainted with it seeing as I'm gonna be dressing you up every possible chance I get."

She was still giggling but she had more of a devilish tone. Next was a gray door "That one is Edward and Bella's room there still in the newly wed stage even after 8 years keep that in mind" she smiled. "That was going to be the library but Bella stuck claim to the books now its empty as they reside in her and Edward's room but it not yours, large closet remember" she informed pointing at a plain white door. On the far end on the left hall spaced away from the stairs there a purple door a sign hung on the door "keep out blondie".

"That is Nessies and Jacobs room they no longer live with us but they sometimes come over a couple days, sometimes even weeks so they of course have a room. We had to give them a room a good length away from Edward along with a lot of locks and new door in the attic" she laughed they looked at her wondering why. "You'll learn later" she answered.

"Now this one is your room" she said ushering them to the one next to the purple one it was white as well opening the door a bed laid in the middle dispute how large it as the room made It look small. In the bed was empty bags a rustling sound came from an open closet it was quite large Deluna tilted her head the size. "I know it's not as big as mine which is bothersome but no worries I restock it so much you won't notice the small size" Alice said in a reassuring voice.

"The bathroom is over here and yes it is necessary it comes with both a shower and a tub I hope you like it. It looked a bit smaller then the closet though that wasnt saying much it had a tub and a counter with a mirror.

"Thank you" Deluna said kindly she was never one for the materialistic that had always been more to Lucas liking but the tub looked nice not only that but the bed. She paused before turning toward the bed full of empty bags she looked over toward her Serpent who caught her gaze and turned toward the two vampires filling the closest.

"Later" he mouthed he knew she wanted a 'nap' but he doubted they were done for the night.

And as if on cue a call from down stairs caught their attention.

"Children can we have a moment of your time for a family meeting?" Esme's sweet voice filled the hall and the room the room as sweet as her voice was it was very clear it was demand. Alice took one more look at the closet before nodding in approval before dashing down stairs right on Jasper heels. "Shall we go Serpent?" She asked not waiting to answer as she was already skipping toward the stairs. "Of course go running away as always Rabbit" he hissed after her sarcasm dripping from his voice.


	7. chapter 7

The family had already piled in they were only waiting for the final two to show and once they did Deluna sat on the rail as before Luca stood next to her dangling legs like before. "Oh dears you can take a seat on one of the couches you don't have to sit in the rail or stand" Esme started her motherly instincts kicking in. "Oh it's quite alright I find the rail rather comfortable" she answered in a dremaily voice.

"Well if your comfortable. What about you Luca?" She asked looking at the boy. "No I'm fine I'll take a seat here" he said sliding down to sit on one of the outstretched steps that curved into the room.

"Yes well for those who don't know, though I doubt that's anyone. I have invited them to stay with us," Carlisle started gustering his hand over to the two blondes. "I understand some of your concerns but Esme and I have thought of a story bare with us" he smiled at his children Edward who had already known the story was leaning back still giving his attention out of respect. Bella was leaning forward ready for the story. Alice and Emmet where practically bouncing in there seat with excitement. Jasper was listening intently and Rosalie looked uninterested glaring at the two Deluna caught sight of this and smile at her softly she turned her eyes not expecting that reaction.

"As you know I had come home early from the hospital, something that I rarely do. Originally I was going to go help Jasper along with the rest of us but before we could leave Edward caught Alice's mind along with Jaspers and an unknown girl to whom we now know as Deluna. It took a moment for him to detect Luca as he was lagging behind them and not in range. Emmet left before we could tell him that she was there he rushed to go see how Jasper was able to come home with no scent of blood." He explained more toward Alice Jasper Deluna and Luca who weren't there.

"Carlisle and I have decided to make a little white light lie that he had rushed home for a family emergency his sister had died" Esme explained.

"Yes I know I don't have a sister but the hospital does not I have only been there for a short while," he explained.

"But Carlisle you display your family proudly no pictures of said sister would make them suspicious" Rosalie protested.

"Yes I know thatand we have thought of that you see" Carlisle explained calmly.

"The story is my parents were very strict so when my sister 6 years my senior had a child out of wedlock they kicked her out me being only 11 was very guarded and had no contact with her there for I never would have a picture of her" he explained Rosalie frowned. "Now my parents are dead and I contacted her a couple months ago though we only met once or twice it was then when I found out she had a 17 year old biological son and a 16 year old adopted daughter to whom were also together like my own" he explained gustering at the two again.

"Why would she adopt a daughter couldn't she just have another biological one?" Rosaile asked skilfully.

"Well when her son Luca was 13 tried and she was stable financially she tired but she miscarried" he watched with sadness as Esme Rosalie and Bella winced. "So she decided to adopt she was going to get a young baby but she was drawn to the blond 12 year old with the soft voice. Luca and Deluna never had a sibling relationship and instead saw each other as friends and soon lovers" he explained proudly.

"Why do they seem so settled shouldn't they be more distraught about the loss of their mother shouldn't they hate the brother that never spoke up for his older sister" Rosalie asked sharply.

Carlisle opened his mouth but not a word came out before Delunas soft voice spoke.

"Mum had a rough life after being kicked out the feeling of being disowned hit her hard but out of the stories she told us she always spoke fondly of her younger brother. She knew he was young and there was nothing he could do as her parents were complete nutters along with being beyond strict. She left quietly never pleading for his help she took the bullet for him because she knew if she told him if that night she left and he knew she was leaving he would of said something he would of got in trouble she couldn't bare the thought." She smiled fondly looking as if she was thinking of the memory of this fake women telling her the story.

"She had an illness she knew she was going to die. It seemed the the birth of her second child was stopped by said illness. But mum told us that when she did we were to live with our uncle. She told us about his rather large family. She feared we'd be to much not one but two more mouths to feed it was a rather large burden but her brother our uncle did not see it that way he knew his sisters children would be without a home a mum he was all but willing to take us in." Luca finished following Deluna's story.

"That takes away the shock and reason to hate Carlisle" Edward chucked.

"That was brilliant I do believe we have a story. Do you see anymore cracks Rosalie" he was not speaking in a mocking tone he was truly asking for her opinion of the story. "No I don't" she answered lowly.

"That's great we are going to the funeral tomorrow that is what I shall tell the school and my job but in truth Bella I must ask if you will be willing to go meet Jenks for two birth certificates an adoption paper for Deluna along with a death certificate for a Carly Cullen?" He asked looking over the brunette who smiled and nodded.

"Sure I don't mind" she smiled.

"Would you like me to come along Bella?" Jasper asked smirked devilishly.

"That man is 65 we don't need our forger having a heart attack," she said glaring over to the man.

"What year should I make it?" She asked.

"1996 for Luca and 1997 for Deluna. " he informed.

"Will do at least I get to skip the funeral" she laughed jokingly.

"I could dress you up as if your going to one" Alice recommended.

"I thought we didn't want the man having a heart attack" Emmet snickered but gained confused looks.

"What the man is already scared of us Bella coming in all black and a veal he make think it's his last day" Emmet explained of pity alone they agreed as if they understand.

"Who knows maybe he'll take it as a sign that Jasper is dead he'd probably throw a party" Rosalie giggled.

"That man, I'd probably haunt him as far as he's concerned I'd be nothing more than a ghost" Jasper snickered.

"Is the meeting aggured?" Emmet asked jumping up.

"Yes Emmet there not much else to say" Esme smiled.

"Great Luca me you Mario cart" he called yanking the boy up carrying like a teddy bear as he ran up the third flight of stairs.

"And this Deluna and Teddy bear is the game room" Alice introduced as Deluna along with the rest of the Cullen children came in.

The room was filled with different types of entertainment skeeball games pool tables dart boards three of the arcade games one of which being dance dance revolution and the racing motorcycles game with a model motorcycle another was the care racer game it just had the chair. A large plasma TV under and next to it where bookshelf full of games controllers and systems. A poker table was on the other side of the room a claw machine stuffed with stuffed animals caught Deluna attention she wandered off to it as her mate was dropped down on the long couch. Oh the glass table in front of it where stakes of magazines.

"You know how to play?" Emmet asked.

"One question what is a Mario?" Luca asked.

"Oh boy you really are over 100 your lost in the times boy" Emmet boomed a laugh.

"How much do you want to bet he beats you without knowing a thing about it" Jasper wagered placing four twenties on the glass table.

"I'll bet 145 that he loses" Emmet smirked Placing the money down over Jaspers.

"Thanks big guy feeling the brotherly love" Luca scoffed as he looked over the remote wheel that was given to him.

"Your holding it backward, Jazz you might well pay up now" Emmet laughed showing how to hold the controller using his own.

"I have faith in him" Jasper smirked putting a hand on his shoulder squeezing tightly and suddenly it was like he wasn't in the room even though they were looking at his it was like it was projection.

"Controlling emotion I have to say it's a very interesting ability" he said but it didn't seem like it came from him it was as if the words were coming from all around they couldn't quite tell where even though he was right next to them.

"But it seems with your own physical ability mine doesn't work well. Can you project it?" Jasper asked curiously he had only gone without feeling someone's emotions once and that was when the blond had first restrained him it had lasted until he was told to take it down by his mate. It was unnerving not being able to since him it made him uneasy even so he was curious.

"I can though the only one i've cared to extend it to is Deluna sometimes the prat would force me to extend it as far as it would go until it covered everyone he wished when he wished" He answered bitterly his voice hissing out.

"Let's not fret over that Luca please take it down" Deluna asked from the claw machine her focus never leaving the stuffed doe she was trying to claim.

And once more his presents was in the room Jasper could feel his emotions playful smug but under it pain annoyance bitterness. He sent a wave of calm small enough to where he wouldn't know he was being tampered with.

"Let's play I'm winning 160 bucks tonight" Emmet hooted turning on the system.


	8. chapter 8

Esme sat on the couch the whole night the boys had played against there newest brother trying to see what games he was good at and of course betting along the way. Alice went into North Brookwood to look at the newest jewelry collection release. Roselie had tagged along saying there was a car she wanted to look at. Bella had left to get the document's Edward of course tagged along.

Esme watched the news absentmindedly it was devastating to say the least the crash yesterday had left five dead and last night a 16 year old girl was killed brutally. Sighing she turned off the tv she didn't even know why she watched the new anymore all it droned on about were horrible topics. Looking at the clock it was around 2:12 it dawned on her that Deluna had not been scene all day listening intently the boys were rough housing up stairs games abandoned Carlisle was in his study preparing to enroll the two new students into the small high school. An idea came to her it was the afternoon Deluna usually has afternoon tea.

Human food or drinks barely fazed her after she started making food for Jacob while he lived with them for 5 years the smell at least she couldn't fathom putting down her throat. After him and Renesmee's wedding they moved out for independence and so if they got intimate Edward wouldn't try to kill Jacob while ripping the door off its hinges. They had many Christmases Thanksgiving and Easter with the Clearwaters/swans and food was something Esme was always happy to provide.

She had bought the kettle with the plum tea bags after filling it with water and putting on the boil she walked up the stairs going toward the white door with the steady breathing coming from inside. Opening the door Esme noticed the room was unimaginably dull ideas of how the room could be better decorated to suit the two of them flashed through her mind. A dark green wall with three dark blue ones backing it up would be nice maybe so string lights. A dark room with a warm glow would fit both of them greatly.

The girl was lying in the middle of the bed flat on her back eyes closed and haired fanned out over the pillow. The black of the pillow really did make her blond hair look almost as pale as her mates. Sitting on the bed the girl gave no indication that she knew Esme had entered.

"Deluna dear" Esme started the girl did not stir.

"Are you awake dear?" She asked but immediately felt silly of course she was a vampire and they could not sleep she knew this but the blond did look convincing.

"I'm awake" she sighed lightly.

She lifted herself up swinging her legs over the side of the be a long poofy nightgown drowning the slender girls body.

"Those are dried plum tea leafs I smell, yes?" She asked looking over happily.

"Yes I bought them last night you have afternoon tea every day right dear?" She asked the girl nodded a small flash of excitement half lidded eyes.

"Would you like to join me Miss Esme I like company as I drink I find it helps with the taste" she asked showing her a subtle smile.

"Of course I'll be pleased to join you dear" she smiled brightly at the girl. "And dear you may call me mom if you like" she informed her. Her other children did why not her new ones.

Deluna smile a bit wider as she got up skipping out the door turning to look at her before continuing Esme followed. "Sit dear I'll get it to you," she said, gesturing at the dining room table.

When it was boiled she poured it one of her China tea cups and handed it to the girl she was sure she would be careful with it.

"Why do you have afternoon tea even though your a vampire now?" She asked hoping that she wasn't being rude. She sat across from her it intrigued her how a vampire would put themselves through this drinking human tea or anything really.

"I enjoyed it as a human after finding it repulsive as a vampire I was very upset so I decided to drink it regardless," she answered the question taking a drink after all these years it still affected her. How she squeezed her eyes shut while drinking showed that much.

"May I ask what is your fondest memory?" She asked curious Carlisle had told her how the girl in front of her could sse death and in her past was surrounded by it she wanted to find a light in the calm girls past.

"I suppose I'm very fond of the three years I spent off and on assisting Madame Parliament" she answered taking another drink.

"Oh? Who is she?" Esme wondered.

"She was an acquaintance of Lucius a rather wondrous witch who enjoyed experiments" she answered Emes eyes widened. "A witch?" Before Deluna could answer Lucas voice rang from upstairs.

"Deluna you will not refer to that old hag as wondrous" he snapped from the third floor.

"Yes a witch you've never met one I take it" Deluna asked nodding ignoring the boy.

"No I didn't think they existed" she felt a little silly saying that her a vampire not thinking a witch could exist.

"Oh yes Britain was full of them at a point. No worries I two have never seen one in the states" she assured her.

"You said you assisted her how?" She asked after asked I'm wondered if she wanted to know.

"Well Madame Parliament loved to experiment"

"What did she experiment on?" Esme asked once more wondering if she wanted to know.

"Humans, others of her kind, the occasional shifter. But at some point she became very interested in the workings of vampires" the girl explained cooly.

"You see her experiments could be rather dangerous sometimes deadly and that was the last thing she wanted. Ironic really the woman would go through the extremes to ensure success but she would not allow her experiments to die. There bodies could be mangled, distorted, scared but no death would be allowed to come from the experiment" Esme eyes widened this woman was apart of her fondest moments.

"She would enlist me to make sure her experiments where safe from death through her 45 experiments only two had died under her care and it wasn't her fault." Deluna told her.

"What happened?" She asked she couldn't help herself curiosity flooded her.

"There was a woman that Lucius turned she was young she was 17 at most. In her past life she worked with mothers, soon to be mothers and child births. She was deviated when she found out that when you get turned your body freezes child birth was almost impossible. She was so depressed she starved herself in a way to kill herself. It did not work of course but she did not let thirst win she stayed locked up in her room for 3 months. She begged Lucius to kill her and he would've is she didn't possess such a powerful and useful ability." She paused as if to process what she was going to say next.

"You see she had the ability to immobilize as many people as she wished. Making both human and vampires alike immobilized status. Lucius wanted to keep the power but she was defiant she always screamed how he took her life her child" there was no sympathy in her voice she was speaking in a factual tone only.

"So when Madame Parliament came to him asking for a female test subject for the experiment to see if she could make it possible for vampires to have children he quickly gave her Priscilla. She of course jumped at the chance and with that she endured 4 year of non stop extermination some potions she tried scarred her skin terribly. At the end of the four year the testing came to an end as they had found a way. A way for Vampires to have children the potion was complicated. " Esme gasped had they really found a way.

"After making the eggs functional again they were removed from Priscilla's body Madame Parliament used a few of her eggs in the potion and after that she was told to go off and shag a man to fulfill the final part of the magic but she only had a short time to do it. That wasn't very hard as she had the beauty of a vampire she seduced some man and with in the next week she was in fact pregnant." Esme was in shock the women the witch had found a way she wanted to ask where she was but the grim look that passed over Delunas eyes told her not to.

"Even though the experiment was complete the testing and research were not" she explained the face told Esme that something awful was about to happen. Deluna had said two people had died she could of meant both the mother and the baby.

"Her stomach and reproducing system were alive and well as if they had never died. They took care of the baby properly this lead the mother to crave food like a human. She suddenly needed the nutrients every human needed. Not only that her stomach had become highly vulnerable it was as if she was human but only from chest down to her reproductive organs. She seemed to also experience hormonal mood swings but beside that she was very happy overjoyed in fact and everyone in the clan where happy for her. It was getting close to the day of birth when I had come to pick up the report from Madame Parliament. As I was leaving I ran into her she gushed about her baby. How long it took her to pick out a name the baby's room and where It would be. That was when I had informed her that it had been a was a waste of her time." Esme looked at the girl confused she was no longer looking at her instead her eyes were looking firmly out the window, her eyes following something.

"What do you mean dear?" She asked her confused.

"That was almost exactly what she told me" Deluna said with no humor in her voice. Esme's l eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I told her that you see because her baby was going to die if not that it was already dead." she told her as Esme gasped eyes wide. "What?" She asked flabbergasted. "That is also what she said to me" Deluna commented.

"But your not repeating the yelling and screaming that followed. She had went into a state of hysteria. She told me I was wrong that her baby was alive and that I was envious of her. She stated that I should take my sinister eyes elsewhere and to never lay them upon her precious baby again" even though she was reciting the insults directed toward herself her dreamy factual voice never wavered.

"I told her that the vail was a dark shade of blue therefore it would die naturally peacefully but she would listen to none of it. I'm fairly sure she would've attacked me had her stomach not been so fragile though I guess it didn't matter at that point anyway." Deluna said calmly but Esme noted her smile was absent from her face.

"I was right, of course, the baby did not make through birth it had died in the womb. She was destroyed and blamed me for all of it. She probably would've killed me had Luca not made it very clear that if she touched me he would kill her if I hadn't first. She was scared of him as her immobilization did not work on him as it was purely physical. One did not think they could not move they simply could not move until she said so." Deluna explained calmly.

"But You said that she had lost two experiments" Esme asked confused.

"Yes I did she had done this experiment with another, a mated women named Violet it did not take years like the first as the potion was already made. It had worked just like the first time but alas when the baby was born Priscilla killed him. She was none to pleased that Madame Parliament was still using her eggs and she was envious that the baby's birth was successful while hers was not. She would of killed the mother too had Madame Parliament not of hexed her. It was rather ironic she had used an immobilization curse on the vampire that could immobilize" Deluna explained.

"Did Violet get to have another child?" Esme asked hopeful.

"No the potion could only be used once if used more than once the body would see it as a danger and venom would destroy it" Deluna explained.

"Did Madame Parliament test it anyone else?" She asked she had become fully invested by this point.

"Yes she tried another girl but it didn't work. This time it wasn't that the baby died but as Madame Parliament has hypothesized is the girl did not have enough desire to become a mother as it did not work at all," she explained. "She had not used anymore of it that I know of" Deluna said.

"Does she fear the Volturi will get involved?" Esme asked it would make since though it was not a law she wonders how the Volturi would react to Witches knowing if vampires experimenting on them even having a potion that allows children.

"The Volturi would not have anything to do with witches. For warlocks and witches alike hide themselves from humans if they do have to interact they do not mention what they are. There about as secretive as vampires and to an extent just as dangerous. It's much like shifters in that since though I will say Witch's would get along better with a vampire then some shifters." She explained mindlessly.

"I see" Esme said nodding her head.

"But as for why she does not use It is because she only could salvage so many eggs Priscilla's was the most capapatle to the potion it was in fact made around her eggs alone. She did not want to waste the last 3 vials on more duds in her own words" Deluna explained.

"Does she have any descendents that followed her work?" Esme asked.

"You act as if she's dead" Deluna said.

"She is not?" Esme asked.

"Witches and warlocks do not die easily" was the last thing she said before getting up.

"Tea times over I'm going to catch a snake or two" she mused before skipping to the forest.

"Lovely girl but she's is very peculiar" Esme commented fondly as she left.

She got up walking under the glass stairs to her room before stopping. "Did she say she was going to hunt snakes?" She asked herself


	9. chapter 9

Rumors flew through the small town of South Brookwood unlike it's much bigger counterpart North Brookwood gossip spreads like wildfire in the small population. And the Cullens adding two new family member was considered 'big news' to them.

From the first moment Luca and Deluna stepped out of the car all eyes were on them whispered flying around wildly. As usual with a bunch of hormones teen and fragile egos there where many different words being passed around.

Bella stepped closer to them it was there first time at school she wanted to be there for them just in case they were uncomfortable by the gawking as she was the first day going to school for them.

"Come with me I'll take you to the front office" she informed them.

She had taken this position of showing them to the office because she knew barely nothing about her new sibling. Even if Edward had relayed everything they were thinking to her she wanted to know them personally. They seemed to get along with her other siblings rather well.

"Have you ever seen such a hot blond he looks like the rich bad boy type I mean look at that outfit I love a man in a suit" a girl gushed she looked over at Deluna to see if she was fazed by the comments but she wasn't in the slightest she was skipping calmly as she followed her.

Mrs. Due seemed to of heard all about the gossip as well as she was waiting impatiently behind her desk ready to get a look at the new students.

"Hello Miss Swan are these the new students" she asked eyeing her two new blond siblings.

"Twins as well I assume?" She asked maybe a little hopeful she had a daughter in the high school and seeing as all the other members of the rich Cullen family were taken Luca could be a free ticket to the good life. She didn't need Edward mind reading to know that one. She had heard her talk to her daughter about Edward she didn't really like the women much.

"Not this time while they do look alike there DNA is not the same at all." She paused the receptionist knew Damn well what that meant.

"Your name son?" She asked looking at the boy Bella almost scoffed internally bet she wish she could call him a son in law.

"Luca Cullen" he said in a low hiss he had made it very obvious that he did not like humans before school this morning he saw them as inferior. Having teachers that where human having to be respectful and look up to them as if they were his senior had him almost sick emotionally only of course.

"And you girl" she asked her eyes were trained on the ring that hung from her ear Luca was smirking devilishly.

"Deluna Lafoy" she was able to keep her last name seeing that it was a good way to separate them so that people would think it was no more incestual then they thought any of the other Cullens.

"Here you are get these slips signed and hand them back at the end of the day" she was smiling. "And that's a lovely ring you got there was it your original mother's wedding ring?" She asked as they were about to leave innocently enough but the devilish undertone spoke volumes of her immaturity.

"No Luca bought it when he proposed for the second time" she answered softly but bluntly Bella couldn't help but smile at the women who gaped like a fish.

"He proposed twice?" She asked as she took her schedule scanning it. Luca had stalked off on his own much to her dismay.

"Yes the first one was rather forced it was simply so I would have a surname higher in society. The second time was more genuine" she smiled at the thought. "Are those paws?" She asked looking at the ring.

"Rabbit paws for my past byname" she explained.

"But they have claws"

"So do rabbits they can be rather fearsome creatures" she mused.

"Are you a rather fearsome creature to?" She asked attempting to sound casual and failing slightly but even though she was a vampire with grace her past would sometimes come back to her.

"I suppose I am. Seeing that is what all my victims seemed to believe but none of them are alive as of now to testify" She mused calmly coming up to a classroom. "I do believe this is the Chemistry classroom" she said looking at the schedule.

"Yeah" Bella said she felt a bit uneasy at the calmness the girl always seemed to have even when she said the most bizarre things.

"Sorry that we gave you normal classes we assumed school wasn't a big part of your past and didn't want to overwhelm you with AP classes." The girl looked at her. "How curious" she smiled lightly somehow Bella had taken that as maybe the girl was a bit offended by the notion. "It's not that we don't think you're smart enough we just thought that you would like the normal classes first" she had began to ramble she didn't like offending people who didn't deserve it but a small giggle came from the girl she stopped quickly before smiling subtlety.

"Yes I understand thank you for thinking of us and not wishing to overwhelm" this confused Bella.

"Then why did you say 'how curious'" she asked eyebrows knitting together her lip going in between her teeth.

"Well as of every vampire I had ever met they were all the perfect definition of a vampire but you, you seem to of retained qualities from your human life as your not quite as graceful not with your word at the least" she explained Bella didn't know if she should feel insulted but she didn't feel as if she was being made fun of. Deluna seemed to speak exactly what she thought without filter it was rather nice to hear someone speak exactly what they thought a bit like Emmet but much calmer.

"If You need anything over the sophomore stuff you could ask Alice Edward or myself," she told her she tilted her head.

"Isn't sophomores supposed to be for those who appear younger you look like you pass for a university student" she informed lowly.

"Yes but this is our first year the farther back we start the longer we can stay" she informed.

"You simply wanted to stay in the same grade as your mate didn't you" she said bluntly but Bella nodded anyway no need to deny it. "You have gym and lunch with all of us along with art with Alice and Jasper although we're in AP for all the other courses which means we won't be able to stay with you all day but Alice and Edward will be keeping an eye on you and Luca you make sure your all good" she informed Deluna nodded in understanding.

"Have fun in class" she winked as the bell rang she hoped they would be fine.

Her first class was with Edward which gave her relief he would be checking up on them consistently. "How is she?" She asked after 15 minutes. "Absorbing like a sponge but you wouldn't know that by looking at her. The teacher had called her out 3 times for not paying attention though as she put it 'is simply a wrong assumption as you can pay attention without looking"" Edward snickered a but. "First day and she's proving the teacher wrong that's a Cullen for you" he smiled.

"Your taking to them quite easily," she pointed out.

"Well there minds while full of horrible memories are pure enough they don't have bad intentions" he explained to her smiling playfully. "Plus I didn't have to change them" she rolled her eyes playfully smacking him lightly making sure not to make the familiar loud noise of rocks smashing into each other.

Even when lunch had rolled around the gossip were still burning hotly.

"I heard from my mom that there Dr. Cullens sister's kids but only Luca is biological Delilah is adopted." Sarah a sophomore said.

"I'm pretty sure it Deluna" Mindy another Sophomore.

"Forget about the name did you see that major rock hanging from her ear it's like the most prettiest ring I've ever scene" Kelly gushed.

"I heard her say that Luca gave it to her his second proposal as they were leaving the office" GiGi sneered.

"He proposed to her?! Yeah sure she's pretty but the girls insane Delusional is more like it for her name" Sarah scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked.

"Ok so in Chemistry ya know how Mrs. Hallett loves her pop quizzes at the end of class well she told her that she didn't have to take it and she declined! She doesn't even do that for people who are sick" but she wasn't done. "Not only did she turn it in after ligit a minute after when she was going to the front to turn it she told Tina that 3 of the five of her answers were wrong" anger took over her voice.

"She's smart how does that make her insane?" Mindy asked.

"Well yeah ok but if she was going to be smart she should be in AP classes with the other Cullens Hales Swans" Sarah huffed leaning back in her chair.

"Luca?! I don't even know how to describe it. He's so cocky he had to introduce himself today in Mr. Sub's he looked as if he was talking to a lesser intelligence" another girl ranted angerly at another table Haley a Junior.

"I think it's kinda hot that bad boy rep kind of thing" Sissy another Junior sighed.

"He's Dr. Cullens real son right" Harvy a Junior asked earning his a smack in the head.

"No dipshit he's Dr. Cullens Nephew" Mina a junior groaned.

"How about Deluna think she's single" Brody asked smirking.

The girls looked back at the Cullen table seeing as they were in there same positions just with two new members Deluna was absentmindedly playing with Lucas own ring. "Wouldn't place my chips on it fella" Haley said bluntly "you know the Cullens like to keep it in the family. Adopted at least"

"Aren't they sibling" Harvey asked concerned.

"Not What I heard Deluna was adopted" Mina infomed.

"What with Cullens and adoption and how rich are Dr. Cullen anyway like I know he's a doctor but 10 mouths to feed and dress that just crazy and not fair" Sissy cried crossing her arms.

"I hear Mrs Cullen is an internal designer" Mina offered.

"When will they adopt me God just think of it staying at a house with those sexy boys I don't think I would get any sleep" Sissy moaned miserably.

"Looks like your the talk of the town" Emmet joked looking at the pale blondes.

"So it seems" Deluna sighed taking a drink of her tea gaining seven wrinkling noses.

"Does that ever get easier to watch" Rosalie asked Luca in disgust

"No, it never get better just be happy she's not having you drink along" Luca informed them.

Silence took over as they began to people watch or talk lowly to one another until Deluna with a twitching nose piped up.

"Edward may we switch seats" she asked looking over to him he nodded already knowing what she wanted she quickly moved to his seat as he stood behind her.

"Just as I thought" she said nodding before returning to her spot.

"So that's what that looks like in person" Edward said as if he had been enlighted.

"What is it?" Alice asked she didn't like being out of the loop Deluna was happy to explain though.

"That girl over there" she said twisting around pointing at a girl who had just entered "she will die in well, I give her a week" she explained. "You can see death you know sometimes I forget". Emmet laughed.

"She's so young" Bella commented sadly.

"Yes she is but not as young as the baby in her stomach" Rosalie went rigid her eyes narrowed.

"How does she die" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Well it's grey so it will be foul play" she answered calmly. The sound of the of the table suitably cracking caught there sensitive ears.

"How long?" She hissed.

"As I said I give her about a week" she explained again.

"Can you be more specific time can you give me the time" she demanded.

"If I focus enough yes but I really don't care to do that" She said with an eased tone despite the angry vampire glaring dagger at her.

"Focus then" she growled.

"Rosalie even if you knew when she was going to die you couldn't save her" Edward informed.

She was silent pouting for a moment.

"I know that" she growled. "But what is the point of having a gift like that if you don't save the one who could be saved" her fire flaring up again.

"I don't care to cheat death more than I already have" she answered cooley.

"Then all you are is a death detector what a useless 'gift'" she seethed.

"I suppose it can be seen as one in this day of age especially" she agreed nodding her head.

"Do you have somesort of soft spot for that human?" Luca grimaced in disgusted.

"Not that brat no but I dont like the thought it any baby dying" she sneered before she sprang up strutting off.

"She'll come around promise" Emmet reassured before going after her.

"She does not like me much" Deluna pointed out.

"Like Emmet said she'll come around she did for me" Alice assured.

"So Jazz are you and Emmet gonna play hide n seek with Luca again?" Alice teased.

"Of course you know about that" Jasper sounding a bit defeated.

Edward started to laugh Bella felt confusion she looked at him for answers.

"Luca used his gift on the boys during a game of hide n seek when we went to get the documents. Apparently they were looking for him nearly 3 hours and when he let down for a second then quickly brought it back up and Emmet and Jasper collided thinking they had him" she snickered.

"I won 235 too" Luca smirked confidently.

"Let's see how confident you are without that gift yours" Jasper challenged.

"You surely sounded confident when you made the bet" Luca reminded him.

"You still suck at Mario Kart" he grumbled.

"If I do recall I got most if that money after we switched to Deaths riot" he countered.

"Let just agree that Emmet is worse than both of us at that game" Jasper said putting his hand out in surrender.

"I can do that" he put his hand up before shaking his in agreement.


	10. chapter 10

Deluna skipped to the washroom she didn't need to use it of course but Alice said she wasn't gonna let her leave the period until she washed the paint off.

Deluna had always enjoyed art but painting was by far her favorite Alice however was far to concerned for the clothes she had bought when the blond begin testing her mixed colors on her skin in order to test them out. She didn't see why the pixie thought it was so bazaar why she was so frazzled it maked perfect since the paper was the same color as her skin it was very easy to test the mixed colors on it.

When she stepped into the bathroom she found that a lilac streak had somehow found its way across her cheek.

"Yes the color would work well with the canvas" she confirmed though she had not a clue how exactly it had got there and she didn't question it. Looking at her arm the rather large lines of purples pinks turquoise blues both light and dark coated her pale white skin. Deluna smiled to herself she rather enjoyed it, color on her lifeless skin.

She jumped up on the counter taking a seat as she hiked her dress up. Her thighs had became a small canvas as well as the one in the classroom.

It was a picture of bunny footprints in the snow of course she didn't need to use but a bit of white as her skin was doing a splendid job it was even cold like the snow. Looking at her other thigh she had painted straight from her memory of Madame Parliaments cauldron the purple liquid fogged over with a thick white mist.

She frowned she did not want to get rid of her art even the testings on her arm. So she wouldn't it wasn't hurting anything and her clothes where not in anyway stained. She hopped down from the from the counter as another girl stormed in she had long straight blonde hair and a light grey vail cast over her body. Oh yes the girl from the cafeteria room. The girl had stopped even though she had seemed to be in a rush and stared at her fear in her eyes she looked from the stall to the pale girl.

"Why hullo there" she greeted the girl tilting her head slightly.

"Your the new girl right?" The girl choked out before straightening up trying to act less suspicious perhaps no that's not it. The look she was holding now was most definitely the attempt of intimidation she was standing taller now only a couple inches taller due to the heels.

"Yes" she said stated simply with a soft voice the girl seemed unsatisfied she had expected something different something more maybe.

"You have a name don't you it rude not to say" the girl accused crossing her arms so that's what she wanted. She wanted her to state her name. "For example I'm Paisley" she had introduced slower is if she was trying to make the words she spoke more clear.

"My apologies, I assumed you would of already of known considering that the new boy and girl had been all i've heard people here speak of." She paused the girl looked as if she was getting increasingly angry. "Though you did ask if I was new had you not heard of the rumors?" She asked curiously.

"What the hell" the girl erupted Deluna did not flinch she simply blinked at the girl.

"How dare you! First you act like I'm stupid and now you say I have no friends. I am beyond popular here my boyfriend is one of the hottest boys who loves me to death. I have plenty of friends who adore me and I know all of the gossip. And yeah I've heard all about you but don't get all happy that I acknowledged you Delusional Deluna cause all they talk about is how freaking odd you are. And I'll have you know my girlfriend Lisa has eyes on that man of yours and she will sink her claws in him" she screamed enraged but she also seemed to be trying to convince herself that all of what she said was true.

"So you do know my name?" Deluna mused unfazed by the rest. "Why did you ask then?" She asked.

"That's all you took from that your talking to the highest royalty in this damn school" she screamed curling her hands into fists.

"No royal would allow there off spring around the lower class it would taint them. You should be home-schooled by a personal tutor or attend a highly prestigious private school perhaps" she nodded to herself rolling onto the balls of her heels back and forth.

She had seen how the Lords would react when their children wanted to be around the lower class. She had in fact gotten a few jobs from it but Luca would take most of them. Adulescens were more attuned to the foreboding feeling they would begin to panic and try to tell people but with Luca doing the job the feeling never occurred. Adults became a bit more cocky possibly because they had not died yet.

"Are you even listening to me!" Paisley screamed had she started another rant?

"No I wasn't did you say something of importance?" She answered honestly bluntly.

"Everything I say is important!" She bellowed tears seemed to pool in her eyes.

"Oh Is that because your royle?" She asked tilting her head.

"No it's because" she trailed off as if she had just thought of something her face twisted into a pained expression she gripped her abdomen.

"Are you gonna leave can you leave?" she sneered but there was in fact desperation in her voice.

"Oh I was leaving but you started a conversation I thought it rude to ignore you" she started smiling subtlety skipping toward the door. "Even though I very much wanted to have a nice day and I do hope you make it to the stall in time" she told her gently grabbing the door open and walking out.

She could hear the rush of feet the slamming sound of the stall door and the sound of the girl puking heavily. She could also hear the "I hate that girl" she muttered to herself.

Alice was of course not pleased seeing that none of the paint had been removed.

"Well if you weren't going to take the paint off why did you go to the bathroom in the first place," she asked as Deluna sat on the stool even though it was useless as the bell rang almost on cue. "Well I thought of it but I decided not to" She told the smaller girl how huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Go turn in your portrait Deluna well see you in gym" Jasper said humorously taking the girls hand.

And that's precisely what she did the teacher took it quickly and she was off to her sixth period of her first day. It was surprisingly very easy to go to school it was fun learning and absorbing information but she could see why the appeal wasn't the same for her siblings as they had done it many times. She skipped over to her social studies as it was called though she wondered what social skills you would learn in there.

She was a bit confused as the walls were covered in maps and historical figures popular to the U.S. "How odd" she said silently as she went to the empty seat the male teacher Mr. Polyp had instructed her to sit in. She had noticed that she was first to each class though it was nice to people watch. A little after the second bell the girl from the washroom walked in rather briskly. Once she caught sight of her she glared harshly at her. To which Deluna responded with a subtle smile and dreamy eyes. She scoffed and slipped into her desk in the front.

"Just do your projects with your partner," he told the class he sounded extremely bored.

"What is the project sir?" Deluna asked her voice caught people off guard.

"No one told me she had a British accent" a boy whispered to his male partner his voice excited.

"It's obviously fake nobody has that calm of a voice" a girl next to Paisley growled.

"I don't know her boyfriend" the girl was cut off because she was smacked. "Don't call my future boyfriend hers" the girl who had spoken before growled. "Anyway Lisa's Future boyfriend has the same accent but his voice it's deeper and more husky and a bit angry. But seriously you should hear it he's in my geometry and he had to answer questions I almost fell out of my seat" the girl finished.

"Your kidding do you hear that Paisley my man has an accent adding that to the fact that he's a year above us I think me and him will make a hotter couple then you and Riley any day" Paisley was smiling until she started to talk about her relationship. "He's not your man Lisa you just want him to be" she barked angrily.

"What's with the complete 180 you said I could get him easily this morning what is your ego so fragile you can't take a joke" Lisa demanded angrily.

"No I just realised you're not pretty enough for him he's a Cullen after all. Those boys are untouchable and you know it" Paisley snapped trying to put her friend under her emotionally and maybe even socially.

"I only knew it because Emmett didn't want you and I can't blame him really now that I think of it Rosalie is ten times hotter than you. I'm glad your rebound Riley is enough for you but I have a chance. Look at that girl she's not as hot as Rosalie. I'll get him out of her clutches better than you ever could with Emmett" Lisa was speaking rudely.

"Riley was not a rebound" Paisley muttered sinking down into her chair.

"Yeah right you went to him after getting rejected because you needed something to gloat about." Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up Lisa good luck with your Precious Luke" Paisleys angry voice became weaker.

"It's Luca actually" the two girls jumped visibly before looking over at the wavy haired girl who was standing right next to there desk papers of the project filling her hands.

"How long have you been there?" Paisley her voice was suddenly strong again but Deluna did not miss the small wince.

"How much did you hear?" Lisa snapped glaring daggers.

"All of it your not exactly quiet I assume the teacher would rather let you argue amongst yourself rather then interject" she informed them.

"You know I'm gonna steal your boyfriend and your still calm?" Lisa asked curling her lip.

"Yes about that I don't quite understand what you see in my fiancee exactly. I do believe he had told me he did not wish to talk to anyone" she had asked her eyes widening a bit from there usual half lidded sleepy look.

"What I see in him?" She gasped in surprise. "Do you even have to ask he's freaking gorgeous just like any other Cullen" she gushed despite said boys fiancee was right in front of her.

"Is that all?" Deluna asked calmly and for once Lisa did not answer she started to look uncomfortable.

"So it's only external attraction you know nothing about him. That will certainly not help you in your quest to get into a relationship with him in anyway" she informed the increasingly uncomfortable girl.

"Are you that cocky that you'd give your competition advice?" She demanded her voice did not come out as rude as she wanted instead it sounded very meek.

"I was simply advising you that only looking at his alluring attraction will lead you to overlook the fact that he does not like your kind in the slightest" Paisley jaw dropped.

"What's that supposed to mean what is my kind huh?" the girl was beyond angry her red hair flying up as she did.

Deluna smiled her subtle smile as if she had not just enraged someone for the third time today, her eyes going back to there original half lidded state as she tilted her head slightly.

"I meant no offence he simply does care for girls who only takes interest in his appearance he says it rather cheap." She clarified to the angry girl unshaken.

"I must get these papers done have a nice day girls" she said looking at the papers before drifting to her seat. "That girl" Lisa raged. "I know" Paisley agreed.

Such livey girls it's a shame one will die in a week and the other will only live as it was when she checked 19 years 7 day 15 hours 12 minutes and 42 seconds. She was once again very grateful for the potion she had asked for from Madame Parliament she looked fondly at the painting of the cauldron again with the purple potion


	11. chapter 11

Rosalie stood waiting at the door of the social studies room.

"Hullo Rosalie what a surprising pleasure" Deluna smiled subtly at the tall girl. "Surly this isn't your class I thought I had gym with all my siblings this period" She mused causing the older looking girl to roll her eyes.

"I'm here for you our classes are close so Emmett asked me to get you." She explained in a icy tone her eyes looking past the younger looking blond as she narrowed her eyes at the two girls Deluna was talking to in class. "Your first day and people already hate you great!" She sighed, shaking her head.

"Those girls, I suppose they do" Deluna confirmed casually skipping ahead.

"You can't make enemies on your first day" she snapped catching up with the calmer girl.

"But many girls don't like you in this school"Deluna replied bluntly.

"Sure they don't but I don't acknowledge them I don't waste my time to tell them off" Rosalie pushed.

"I didn't tell them to sod off though did I?" She confirmed nodding to herself.

"Sod off?" Rosalie asked before realization came over her features it was one of the few things Luca had said to those who would try to talk to him. "No telling someone off is different from telling someone to go away it's when you insult someone" she explained hoping the girl understood.

"I see" she paused. "But I did not insult those girls" she said and Rosalie wondered if the girl was as air headed as the rumors that flew around said she was.

"You acted like they were stupid not to mention the comment about 'Luca not liking there kind' I was so sure you were gonna reveal our secret over petty jealousy I was practically ready to pounce on you" Rosalie stressed angerly her eyes narrowing pouncing on her wouldnt of done them any better but some stress might be relived.

"I was under the impression that it was only Edward and Alice watching me today" Deluna pondered.

"Where all watching, listening. Your every movement, emotion, thought, even your future is being monitored today and possibly every day. Where risking a lot just letting you join this family and even though they won't say it if either if you mess up where all fucked." She was emphasising every fear she had been feeling. She had been listening to them all day switching between each of the two new blondes.

Besides the rude and even demeaning comments made to his human peers Luca did nothing to reveal what they where much less acknowledged them. Deluna in the other hand already had two people who dispied her she guessed it was the fact that the younger looking blond acted nice and calm but blunt with no filter.

Rosalie had not missed the conversation between Deluna and her predicted 'dead girl walking' in the bathroom. Though it was interesting to say the least to listen to the hormones teen explode as the frozen 132 year stayed calm. She had actually caught herself laughing quietly at some point but it still worried her. While Deluna had never seemed to be angry as long as she's been around her she had only known the girl for three days if it was an act there was no way she could keep it up forever.

"You worry that's nice" Delunas usual dreamy voice drifted into her ears ripping her from her thoughts.

"For me and my family I do" she snapped going down the stairs if it weren't for the fact of not wanting to break her heels or the stairs she would of stomped down them but she made it damn well obvious she was coming down. Following her was the sound of light pitter patter as Deluna skiped down the stairs.

"Does she ever walk?" Rosalie barked as she joined Bella and Alice in the locker room.

"From what i've seen not much" Bella answered pulling on the gym shirt.

"I think it's cute like a bunny with a nose twitch and everything" Alice pulling on her own workout shirt as she had out right refused to where the given gym clothes it took some points off her gym grade but she couldn't care less. In Alice's world fashion was more important of course she didn't wear it either.

"Whatever you say Pixie"

"Your locker can be down here. And I'm guessing a small for the uniform" the female teacher Coach Craf told Deluna directing her to her locker at the end.

"Is it like those?" She asked pointing at the other girls.

"Don't tell me. Your like your cousins your to good for anything less than designer." She asked folding her arms in front of her bulkley chest.

"I wear the clothes" Bella muttered slipping on the rough shorts.

"No I was just asking if that was it" she answered calmly.

"Well then yes those are I'll go get yours" Alice's face scrunched up in disgust as she walked over to the dreamy eyed girl

"Here you are dear" the coach smiled at the small girl before glaring at the dark haired pixie.

"Still refusing to wear the required clothes Miss. Cullens?" She spat.

"As long as they stay unfashionable of course I will" she answered as if it were the most obvious thing in earth and to Alice it very much was.

"Girls you have 3 minutes to get fully changed and you have 30 points taken off your grade" said her voice starting nice Or as nice as her gruff voice could be then turning sour. Alice stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Were doing laps today do not overdo it ok run at an even pace. I know you'll feel like you need to run faster but do not" she explained to the girl as she switched clothes.

"I'm aware. Though I don't know how my Serpent will fair he's used to tracking down humans being a step ahead of them not running with them" she was musing she always seemed to get lost in thought. Easily distracted even for a vampire.

"We shouldn't be late let's go" Bella called halfway down the hallway leading to the gym.

They joined the boys who were talking Emmet seemed excited.

"We're gonna have a race we got 576 bucks in the pile already care to join?" Emmett asked smiling widely.

"A race is that a good idea?" Bella asked.

"That's what makes it 'interesting' we have to stay conspicuous and who can't handle that loses." Luca explained his voice annoyed. He had obviously not been the one to make the bet.

"Yeah this way Edward can play" Jasper smiled smugly Edward did not look like he wanted to lose but he knew he might being the fastest didn't always have its advantages.

"And Luca can't use his power" Emmett grinned widely and smugly. The two ring leaders.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked they stared at her.

"His power would allow him to go full force without anyone noticing it likes he's not even there. Like a ghost" Emmett answered his voice going into a fake spooky tone.

"Oh" she said ducking her head a bit had she been human she would of been blushing furiously. Even though she had been a few years she still had her human moments.

"It's like the opposite of you Bella he can hide the physical and you the mental" Alice chirped smiling.

"Hide?" Luca asked looking at her a bit confused.

"Yes she is a shield she can protect mentaly she can hide her thoughts from Edward avoid pain from Jane. If anything is mental she can protect for example I can see her because it's physical but I can't see you when you cloak yourself. Jasper can not control your emotions when your cloaked but he can with Bellas" she explained.

"It's nice to know that she has such a powerful gift, one that does not confine me either" Deluna interjected staring at her eyes widened before she sighed eyes going back to its half lidded state.

"Why is her clock black?" Edward asked suddenly urgently he was far to overprotective even now when she was a vampire.

"No need to fret it is only because she has cheated Death he does not like when the clock is reset so he blacks it out Death is rather petty" she told him she could of thought it maybe she wanted to inform us as well. He seemed to understand this as his next question was asked and not taken from her mind.

"Then why did you check?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"Simple my power works on Luca his clock is black as well so it's not physical nor mental that leads to the third theory Death's eyes sees all" She answered as they finally got out side.

"Ready for that race Eddie" Emmett whooped as they got to the track.

"Don't call me that! But I'm ready even if I'm limited in still gonna win" he hissed reading themselves.

"Alright kids you can walk if you want but I highly suggest running" Coach was cut off but the boys as they ran passed by her. "Take some advice from the male Cullens they do this every time we go out they even got there cousin to join in" the male couch boomed his eyes fell on the males as he shook his head.


	12. chapter 12

She skipped over to the auditorium Alice had told to 'not bother with the last class the teacher had left early and it was too late to get a substitute'. She also knew that Luca would be there if not from Alice she would of know from the scent he had a rather lovely scent when its not covered by his 'cloak'.

She found him in the back which was technically the front but the stage was in the back so she could only guess it was the front. She slipped into the seat next to him they did not look each other but he knew she was there acutely aware in fact.

She watched the children fill the room as he most likely counted how many where in the room. They avoided sitting anywhere near them but the seclusion didn't upset her in the least.

"I'd like to propose an idea," she said finally when it seemed all the children had entered the room.

"Explain then my Delicate" he urged he was only half listening the other half was listening for more steps of people with intentions of going into the auditorium.

"I'd like to paint the wall of out room do you think Esme would allow that?" She asked her eyes staring straight ahead.

"Esme would be delighted I'm sure from that room on the third floor id say she likes to decorating" he told her kindly eyes darting around but not In her direction. "What color were you thinking of?" He asked.

"Well I was thinking of having green and blue dark Esme had brought it up this morning but I would like a wall to paint anything I wish Do you think she'll allow that?" She told him as she pulled her dress showing him her art it looked as good as the afternoon.

"You always did always enjoy art using any surface you could get for your art," he told her as he glanced at her art it seemed he was going to give it a quick look but his eyes came back giving it a longer one.

"I don't mind the art on the wall but if you put that granhags face on one I'll tear it down" he said his voice playful she knew he'd stay true to his word.

"What about her cauldron?" She asked innocently.

"Your legs still intact isn't it" he growled in a playful manner.

"Yes it is" there was silence for a while.

"She would be proud of us you know" she stated casually.

"What would you like to color the room with eh blue purple silver green or black perhaps?" He asked bluntly changing the subject.

"Yes those colors would be nice I would like statues of animals maybe a raven or a lion a snake or maybe a dragon" she smiled subtlety.

"Most definitely a Rabbit" he agreed.

"I was thinking of changing the Windows those diamonds Windows pains you know like the ones at Madame castle a window seat would be lovely as well" she cooed remembering the beauty of the women's home.

"And where would the bed go?" He purred lightly he had turned to her a smirk on his face.

"I think it could go on the front wall I'll use the large space between the closet and wash room as my own personal canvas. We have a rather large window in our room already. Shall we convert it into a window seat with the lovely diamond windows pains. That leaves the other side of the room up to you but I'd like to comment a wardrobe and a bookshelf would be lovely" she said smiling.

"You know those canopy beds maybe we could opt for a smaller bed and in front of the window like a window bed. Like Pauline had you always admired it when we were human you would 'sleep' in it when she was gone on missions after her death you would not go near it. But I believe it's about time you had one of your own" he explained her eyes lite up then flashed painfully.

"Yes that would do I could but bookshelf in one side and night stand on the other," she said, saying nothing of the girls friends.

"And Your side Luca?" She asked.

"A desk obviously a bookshelf or two of my own with our your odd knick knacks I know you'll be attracted to." "I was attracted to you" she said bluntly. "Yes save me everything else you admire is rather odd or a hag" he said smugly.

"Does that make you the most boring then?" She asked he looked at her. "I like to believe if it's not odd in one way or another it's rather boring" she explained after all these years that was the only thing she could not push through his head.

"Then you my dear Delicate are one of the most interesting" he purred.

"Yes I suppose I am" she agreed smiling fully at him. He interlaced there fingers he went back to people observing his hand would tighten at some points she decided not to listen to whatever it was he was and instead looked around. "Do you think I should talk to her?" A girl asked someone she was looking at Deluna before she caught her eye and turned back.

"You've been wanting to all day just do it your being nice after all. Not many people would have the courage to talk to a Cullen even if she isn't technically one what her last name again?" The girl next to the other one asked.

"Deluna Lafoy" the first one offered.

"God that sounds so British do you think that's where Dr. Cullen's sister ran off to?" The second girl groaned.

"Maybe that's where they spent some of their life but not all of it the accent is to weak. Sure sometimes it's thick but usually it just tints there voice" she explained.

"How would you know that did you actually talk to them" The second one asked.

"Well I'm in geometry with Luca the teacher called on him most of the class and I have chemistry reading and social studies with Deluna." She then started to giggle.

"You should've heard her she was getting on Paisley and Lisa's last nerve I've never heard someone say something so intimidating in such a calm soft voice," she gushed.

"She got into an argument with them the rumors are true that girl really is nuts?" The second girl cried miserably.

"It wasn't even an argument and if it was Deluna didn't even get angry she kept the same calm voice the whole conversation" she stressed to her friend.

"So your saying shes giving them a new target to go after how noble?" She asked sarcastically.

"Oh come one you're making them sound like queens or something" the first girl commented jokingly.

"Might as well be" the second sighed sounding rather defeated.

"There not that bad" was the last thing she said before the bell rang.

"You don't know that" the second girl cried before quickly picking up her stuff and rushing out.

"How curious" Deluna said watching the second rush over to the exit she cast a glance at her, then Luca then stormed off.

"What's curious,Rabbit?" Luca asked.

"That girl is afraid of two humans and yet she won't tell anyone what is wrong" she told him looking up at him.

"Your right that is odd but it's none of our concerns," he told her she knew he was right yet she continued to rock back and forth on her heels. "I'll go on a head my Delicate your far more curious than I" she told her placing a kiss on her temple he then hopped over the row of chairs in front of them and leaving only his eyes giving a quick glance. When she finally came out of her trance after most of the children had left she started toward the door.

"Deluna" a girl called the first one from the conversation.

"Yes?" She asked not turning.

"I um" she seemed so confident before within the conversation with her friend but now it seemed all words had left her only noises trying fruitlessly to put themselves together. "Well first I'm Page and I wanted to say that I'm sorry about your loss" she paused as if she was trying to find more words to rush out.

"I know that no one had told you that but I know what it like losing a parent and I know it hurts even if your adopted it still hurts and I just wanted to give my condolences" she said kindly it was shy and mousy but the generous enough but very fast. "Please don't blame the people here they get so nervous around your family. You kinda have that same aura but your really calm so I thought I'd approach you on their behalf. I'm actually really glad you're turned around actually I don't think I could embarrass myself like this to your face. See like I said nervous" the word were pouring out of her mouth like a waterfall.

"How are you and Luca have you settled in well? I know that he's a bit testy and angry and I've heard about your mom getting kicked out really young" she had paused possibly wondering if she had gotten any success from this conversation.

"Our mother" she paused preparing the story.

"She knew she was going to die she learned this a year after the miscarriage we only had year or so we thought she lasted longer then we had thought. She had lasted till 17 and I 16. We are forever grateful for the extended time Death had given us and as for the a new family they are very kind and understanding. We have adjusted well as we knew this was going to happen.As for Luca he is simply like that you must go under the cloak to learn of his true nature" she explained she turned toward to the girl giving her a reassuring smile.

"I thank you for your concern and your offer of condolences" the girls face went bright red as she spoke.

"No problem t-thank you for your time Miss. Lafoy give my condolences to Mr. Cullen" she sputteredthen she raced passed her. In the hallway a little bit away she could hear a smacking sound of the girl hitting her own head perhaps?

"Miss. Lafoy Mr. Cullen how could I be so stupid she probably thinks I'm a total weirdo" she scolded herself.

No Deluna did not think of her as weird but kind hearted and very human.

"It's Mrs. Lafoy though" she mused to herself before heading out the large doors.


	13. chapter 13

"Madame Cullen?" a voice rang.

The women in question turned swiftly she was delighted to see Luca standing in the entrance of the kitchen. A frown crossed her face "You can call me mom if you wish" she advised him though she knew it might take a while she remembered Jasper who didn't take to it as soon as his mate.

But the happiness she felt when he finally addressed her as such she remembered her dead heart swelling. It was silent but she caught it of course. She was very attuned to the word picking it up for miles. "I'm here to ask you a question," he told her dodging her offer much like his mate.

She didn't take it to heart they were adjusting it would take time she understood that. At least she did not get a flat out no.

"What do you need dear" she asked tilting her head Alice had said something about Luca approaching her but refused to tell her why the playful smile showed it was nothing bad though.

"My Delicate and I had disguised recently about redecorating our room she had asked me to get your permission" he had started.

"No I don't mind we needed to set you up with a card anyway" told him walking over to her purse.

"You see the original plan was to be we both decorate it but Delicate decided she wanted me to take over the project. She wished for me to ask you to help me with the decorating. I think it would be a good idea if you'd" he was cut off when was pulled quickly up the stairs to the third floor delight filling her features. "Like to help" he finished when they were in her Designer room.

"I would love to" she told him as she went to her filing cabinet.

"I have the floor plan of that room along with the rest of the house we weren't quite sure what to do with it so I'm very happy you came before it became another closet for Alice" she told him smiling sweetly.

"So what did you two have in mind?" She asked placing the sheet in the middle of her desk then four more boxing the one in the middle to replicate walls.

"Well" he paused looking a bit uncomfortable. "Deluna wants to change the window" he informed the younger but older looking women.

"What did she have In mind?" She asked as she began to make the length of the wall measurement on the back wall paper replica.

"Well she wanted you know those windows with multiple diamonds?" He asked she smiled nodding as she started to sketch it.

"She also wanted a window seat but I reminded her of a girl she enjoyed being around in the past she had a bed that Deluna adored. It was a small canopy bed propped up sideways against her window and Deluna agreed that she would rather have something like that" explained.

Esme sketched what she heard making the bed a bit bigger therefore the both could enjoy it she had seen him sitting on the bed as she had her 'naps' last night when she came up to invite them to hunt.

"Let stick to this back wall first as that where we started we don't want to confuse any details" even though confusing details was a bit hard for a vampire she had kicked into the business women mode and this was her client but her budget not that it meant anything.

"Well she wants a night stand a bookshelf and a wardrobe" he explained to the women.

"What do you suppose she's want in and on these things?" She asked for furniture to hold things so what would they need to hold.

"Well art supplies in the wardrobe she likes to paint she said that she would like to have a place to paint on and I know where staying with one wall but she told me she wanted the large space between the bathroom and closer door do you think she could?" He asked her she frowned.

"I don't mind if she paints on the wall but I would rather if she did she intended to make it permanent. I don't exactly like the thought of coating paint of over paint and then covering it and using more paint" she told him he frowned he obviously enjoyed to give his mate the world.

"How about instead me give her hooks on the wall between the bathroom and the closet. The hooks can range for either big or small canvases. And maybe a small shelf to make sure if its big it will stay in place" she told him delighted by the way his eyes lit up and he smirked happily.

"You think she'd like that?" She asked although she already knew the answer.

"On her bookshelf she said she wanted statues of animals lions, ravens, snakes, rabbits, small cages, a candle holder or five, locks and maybe some room for any knick knacks she fancies in the futures" he smiled as if he was remembering something.

Esme nodded roughly sketching on the back wall page she could do this perfectly if she could find the right measurements.

"How about a white wardrobe?" She asked suddenly he looked at her furrowing his brows.

"She could paint it with whatever she wished make it her own" she explained as wide smile spread across his face when something caught her eye his canines where very sharp looking. Not as dramatic as what people made them out as vampire teeth in the movies but maybe they were just sharp when he was human.

"So this is what I have for the back wall" she paused to show him the design he nodded in approval a smile still there but not as big. "What were you thinking for colors on the walls? She asked preparing to label the color on the wall.

"Deluna had said Dark green on my two walls and Blue for hers but I was thinking." He had a devilish glint in his eye as he smirked and leaned closer as if to tell a secret.

"That's far too normal to plain she needs odd so I was thinking the back wall" he smiled almost childishly. "A bluish purple do you have any examples of it?" He asked she thought and she knew she did. "While your at it if you please get something with dark green, blue and a black" he asked she smiled at his idea of odd.

"Here you are take your pick?" She told him the normal colors were easy for him forest forest green, onyx black, and royal blue but when it came to the back walk he looked so conflicted the confidence slowly draining from his face. He was very animated unlike his mate whom seemed to keep the calmest bluntest composure that she had ever seen.

"Madame Esme what…" he trailed off his pride seemingly catching his words in his throat.

"I think that periwinkle would be lovely" she commented before adding. "With a pinkish tint maybe" she pointed at the one on the far edge of the sheet. His eyes darted to it before pointing to the one next to it. "How about that one?" He asked his voice trying to sound confident but instead it sounded hopeful.

"It's lovely it kinda reminds me of her" she smiled as he visibly relaxed.

"I was thinking a carpet big and blue" he said before looking at her a bit sheepishly. "She had one back in Britain it was an anniversary gift. I brought it to the states but had to leave it in the bunker New York is far to bright" he told her.

"Bunker?" She asked eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Gran Hag had came the states every once in a while for business she would transport herself here. In hopes to seem less conspicuous she had a bunker along with a vanishing cabinet it was in New York and when we decided to escape ..." He paused. "Come to the state we used it we had pushed our belonging along with Lord Rathborns valued treasures."

"You stole them" Esme gasped.

"No by the end of Lord Rathborn life he wished to pass his most valued treasures to his daughter but she was killed. He knew the Prat had done it so that could gain them when he died while he was extremely loyal to the Lord his family was fair game if he got what he wanted." He explained.

"He advised me not to let him have it at all costs and without the prats knowledge passed it down to me as he knew I was the best in his arsenal. So that even if when he found out. If he tried to kill me, I may be able to get out of it alive he hoped at least" He explained.

"Why not go and get it. Is It still there?" She asked trying to lighten the mood.

"That would be lovely I have been running out of money gambling the way I have really takes a lot out of your pocket and I'm sure pawning a few gems would allow me to pay for this" he started.

"You don't have to do that we can pay for it you just use the money for betting" she cooed in a motherly voice.

"I would rather pay myself please allow that much to put my mind at ease" he said he was not begging he was just being polite.

"Well if you insist" she smiled before glancing down she was looking at his two wall now.

"What would you like on your side?" She asked.

"Well I was thinking on this wall I would like a desk dark wood if you please a chair of course. Two bookshelves on both sides. A coach in the middle of the room two one black leather the other blue but with the fuzzy like texture but not to fuzz if you understand" Esme had felt a giggle try to escape her he wasn't an internal designer but he was trying his best. Oh the things you do for your mate. His pride was eating him up Esme felt if he was human he would be red to the tips of his ears.

"I'd like them diagonal from one another mine on my side hers on her side…..of course" his voice was getting smaller as he tried to explain. She was now very sure that if he were human his pale skin would be painted with a thick shade of red.

"I see and how about this wall?" She asked it was the front wall so far it was only the color black and that was all.

"Well I was thinking because where going to the bunker I could fill it with our old artifacts. There where many staffs, scepters, gem, crowns, giblets, daggers and jewelry that I adored and would love to have again" he told her a fond look taking over his features.

"Not to mention the diadem I had gotten Deluna for our second wedding" he smiled.

"Go enjoy spoiling her don't you?" She understood spoiling the ones you love the game room out there was a big hint of that. She enjoyed her children enjoying themselves playing games, reading both books and magazines, shopping for clothes or anything else they wanted.

"Yes I do" he answered slowly.

"So two walls for Deluna and two for you" she mused to herself.

"Would you like to display it in a glass case or?" She asked he nodded.

"You know best" he shrugged.

"Alright I'll get to the store tonight I feel I'm on the right path" she hoped he didn't notice.

"Shouldn't I have the money first?" He asked amused raising a brow. Of course he did.

"You can pay me back we need it set up before we get the displays" she smiled at him waving her hand dismissively.

"Oh and Luca?" She said.

"Yes?"

"We should put something between the two couches a table or something don't you think"

His face dropped it looked as if he was scolding himself for forgetting and had he been human he would of gone red with embarrassment.

"Yes do you think a glass table or a those cushion ones i've seen?" He asked.

"Glass" she advises drawing one in was a normal medium sized round one.

"It will match the glass display"

"Of course"

"Shall we go to the Bunker say this Saturday your room would be set up by then" it was true she could get the painting done by the end of Wednesday as the day was Tuesday she would go and buy the paint tonight. Deluna could still have her 'nap' as the fumes would not affect her. If she went to the store tonight as well she could get the furniture in one foul swoop. She'll also have to move the bed to either the other room or the basement.

She smiled looking at the project in front of her. It was gonna be an artistic and medieval kind of job and she was excited. The artifact that he wanted to put in would be ranging from very large to very small she'll have to keep that in mind when putting mind when getting the glass cases.

"Yes that would be fine. Thank you Madame Esme" a ghosted smile on his lips before he left her to the rest of her thoughts. Now where to find those statues? She couldn't help but wonder as she went down stairs searched and designs in hand grabbing her purse and keys. As she entered the garage its door stated up she smiled Carlisle was home and so her rush slowed as his car pulled in.

"Hello dear. Where you waiting for me?" He asked she smiled widely.

"No but It was a lucky surprise don't you think?" She asked he put his around her shoulders kissing her hair.

"Got a new project Love?" He asked the papers catching his eyes.

"Oh yes I do I'm doing Luca and Delunas room. Luca and I had just got done talking about it. Oh Carlisle you should of seen it he looked so happy it's so different than just a few days ago he looked like he didn't want to he here" she smiled brightly.

"May I see it?" He asked playfully.

She handed it to him he smile light heartedly. "It looks like it's a split of two personality" he humorned at her rough art.

"Yes it's very nice though Deluna will bring the whimsical artistic feel while Luca will have the medieval rich design" she smiled he was at the last page ironically the front wall.

"What is this?" He asked looking at the designs of scepters crowns and other artifact Luca had described in the bunker.

"Ah yes I will be heading over to New York to get these artifact that Luca and Deluna had brought to over from Britain. Some of it belonged to their old Lord while the others belongs to them it's being hidden from their creator." She told him.

"And when will you go?" He asked silently asking for the paint swatches.

"This Saturday when the room is set up," she told him handing them over.

"Will Deluna be accompanying you?" He asked handing them back to them.

"I'm not sure actually it does not come up" she answered casually.

"Well I do hope they don't clash with what you have come up with" he smiled kiss her cheek.

"Good luck at the furniture store Love" he called going inside.

She smiled widely before getting into the car and speeding off.


	14. chapter 14

(**caution** this chapter does have a couple dark themes that may make some uncomfotable)

"Sir Carlisle?" A small voice came from behind as he was getting ready to head off for work.

"Yes Deluna?" He asked not even needing to turn around she was about as distinct as his other children. From the light skipping pitter patter of her feet to the her voice he had heard her coming.

"I was wondering may I accompany you to the hospital today?" It was currently the weekend the week had passed by him in what seemed to be a blur.

"Aren't Luca and Esme going to your bunker in New York today?" He asked turning to her she nodded calmly. Esme was thrilled when Luca had approached him hoping for help with his and his wife's room. He had told her that there was a bunker hidden by some form of magic made by the Madame Parliament. It was rather a strange how she spoke so fond of while he sounded as i he detested the women. Though he had suspected that more mythical creatures where to exist he was baffled to find out his new children had known and one even worked with a witch.

"Yes I would of happily joined them but I fear there is something I desperately need to look in on you see and I'm afraid it involves your place of work," her voice was calm only sounding a bit confused as if she didn't understand something.

"Well I suppose it would hurt nothing if you stay in my office" he said her confusion worried him a bit she always sounded so very sure.

"Oh thank you I promise I will be not be in your way except possibly around 5:16 then you will see me" she told him as she skipped past her head bobbing slightly as she nodded to herself.

"You intend on staying at the hospital for 10 hours and 20 minutes?" He asked a bit baffled.

"I intend to stay your entire shift if I must" she informed him her long blonde wavy hair flying as she turned to look at him determination in her pale gold eyes.

"Well alright if you insist. Are you sure" He paused not quite sure how to ask.

"Will you be able to control your self?" he asked finally.

"In my past I was instructed to torture many of men and depending on if it was of specific request it could get rather bloody. Im very aware of the fact that I haven't the time you have but if any of us where to drink a victim or heaven forbid a Client punishment would be carried out and Master Mucous rather enjoyed finding ways to torture a vampire he was very" she paused going further toward the garage door. "Creative" she said finally opening and waiting for him to walk through.

He felt rooted to his spot they hadn't got to the full story of their past In fact he had found if he just waited he'd hear something new of it wether it be from themselves his children or Esme. But how could she be so calm about torture on others or herself for that matter. He had wondered what this creator of there's was like he couldn't seem to figure out if he was even alive anymore.

"Deluna?" He started as he started to walk to the held door.

"Is your creator alive?" He asked as she walked behind him shutting the door behind her.

"No" she hummed. "Death took him 67 years ago" she informed pleasantly.

"You came here to the states 66 year ago" he stated as he got into the.

"Yes sir we spent a year being tracked down by a couple of vampires that were of his fleet. They wished to avenge their masters deaths but we got to them first" she told him looking forward her voice seemed to be going into something not like her usual tone he out of courtesy said nothing of it.

"My Serpent would tell you that they were the most empty headed nutters you would have ever met. But they weren't chosen for their brain they were chosen for there dog like behavior obeying a master and mindlessing following orders" she mused.

"How many were there?" He asked.

"Two. They kept together most of the time like brothers I do believe that's why Master Mucous chose them they could see through the other's eyes almost, as they were very skilled at fighting as one. I do believe that as much as he denied it Master Mucous did have an ability. His was to see potential abilities in humans as all his findings had something in one way or another" she was speaking as if she was far off in her memories.

"Are there any left of your fleet that is?"

"Out of the 16 of us only 4 survived" she answered. "I'm sometimes most grateful that vampires clocks are blacked out" Carlisle heard Edward mention it to Bella.

"Clocks? I thought you only saw veils in colors a week or two in advance to there deaths?" He recited the short version of what she had told him.

"Yes I do" she was silent for a moment. "Now" she finished.

"Did something happen to your ability" he asked her.

"Something of my own doing yes" she told him.

"Will they have tea in the hospital" she asked ending the previous conversation.

"Well I don't know if it's the kind you like but yes they do" he told her respecting her drop of subject. He had come to realise that if she wanted to talk about it she would.

When he had stepped into work his college's where talking in almost whispers that he could hear plain as day.

"He going to be put on trial I heard the cops showed up yesterday to grab him" Dr. Merry croaked in a somewhat saddened voice.

"They did and he confessed to it right then and there he sounded so ashamed but he went without another words just sobbing violently" Nurse Kalu answered her voice filled with pity.

"He very well should be ashamed he put fentanyl in that women's iv drip she died he killed her and her baby" Dr. Bity scoffed no remorse in his voice.

"I've known him for years he was always a gentle soul" Dr. Merry said a little weakly as he attempted to even in the slightest defend his old friend.

"Yes but there have been a lot of woman dying and they all had one thing in common." She paused as they leaned forward. "They were all pregnant" she told them her voice solemn.

"I heard that Courtney Evens was found dead but her stomach was slashed wide open her mother's kitchen knife laying right next to her" Dr. Bity seethed. "The crazy women killed her own child because she found out about her teen pregnancy"

"She looked so devastated when she confessed in court like someone was controlling her words and body but not her emotion" Nurse Kalu said remorsefully.

"Thats what lawyers do. At least she was decent enough to plead guilty her lawyers face looked so shocked" Dr. Bity snapped.

"Two killers are off the streets at least let's just hope for no more women die" Nurse Kalu commented with a sighed

"Ah Dr Cullen how long have you been standing there" Dr. Merry asked a cheery smile covering up his original pained one.

Dr. Merry always tried to keep a happier atmosphere and the news about his old friend had hit him hard. It was not a secret that Dr. Polmoor was arrested for the murder of a women and her yet to be born child. The woman had come in on Monday morning in labor she wasn't ready to birth it just yet but she was close enough to get a room. The women never left the hospital as that afternoon Dr. Polmoor had given her a lethal dose of fentanyl in her iv drip.

He confessed when the camera caught him overdosing her. It was a 4 milligram dose he was very obviously trying to kill the woman and possibly the child as the overdosage caused a miscarriage and the child was lost. He was quickly taken to jail just yesterday.

"I had just arrived Dr. Merry" he told the man calmly.

"Is this your sisters child" he asked a little lowly he didn't want to hurt her feelings by reminding her of her late mother.

"Yes this is Deluna Lafoy she asked to join me today" he explained gustering to the smaller girl.

"Dr. Cullen it is not being your adoptive niece to work day now is it" Dr. Bity huffed walking over arms crossed a normal scowl etched his face.

"I'll stay in his office and maybe have a cup of tea or two on occasion I'll be no bother" she said her half lidded tranquil eyes bored into the sour man.

"I don't mind it just please mind your manners this is a hospital" Dr. Merry said in a playful voice he always liked Carlisle he said he appreciated his calming persona.

"Why thank you sir" she smiled.

"I'll see her to my office and then get to work if you don't mind" he asked the man who nodded fondly.

The day past rather normally Deluna stayed in his office for the most part coming out for tea every once in awhile but she spent most of her time 'napping' on a chair in his office. The girl had draped herself over it much like how Luca would usually sit. Had he not of known what the girl was he might of thought she was in fact sleeping she looked peaceful enough.

His nose wrinkled at the foul aroma of tea that now lingered in his office and decided she was as fine as the last time he had checked on her.

"Dr. Cullen that niece of yours is very sweet" the receptionist commented as he stepped into the main floor.

"Thank you Mrs. Sharpe" he smiled at her she blushed furiously and looked back to her work.

A sharp scent filled his nose a scent he knew well blood and lots of it the distant sound of the ambulance sirens screamed in his ears. There had been an accident maybe? The ambulance came to a quick stop and soon a girl surrounded by many doctors and paramedics was being rushed in on a stretcher.

He looked up to a clock it was currently 5:21 five minutes after the time Deluna had told him this morning. The girl was now perched on the desk in on the main floor she was watching closely getting a front row seat. Her eyes widened as if she where in shock but it wasn't the bleeding abdomen that she was looking at it was her face or an inch or two above it. He calmly walked over with the other doctors as they were they watched over the girl.

She looked young around 16 her abdomen was carved open it was being pressed to clot the blood.

When the girl was in a somewhat stable condition he walked over to Deluna head brimming with questions.

"Is she why you wanted to come?" He asked low enough so only she could hear it.

"Yes this is why I'm here. On Friday her veil had started to waver in the slightest and even now her clock is started to increase its time" she explained just as lowly. "Her veil is a light grey" she was staring off in the distance. "Death is absolute he simply does not take back his veils" her voice held much more confusion then this morning. Her lip trembled slightly she looked dissapointed with herself perhaps.

"It was black right?" He started a theory coming into his head.

"Yes"

"Well then maybe Death is absolute but people are not who ever attacked that girl may have had full intentions on killing her but when the group that called the ambulance drew closer they ran" Carlisle explained.

"Why not end her? Why leave her alive whomever did it could of used the knife to" she was cut off.

"Who called the medic?" She asked.

"A group of boys they were walking to there car after lunch before they rounded the corner they saw a knife on the ground it wasn't until they turned it over that they found the blood on the other side" he told her.

"You don't think it was them do you" he asked calmly the boy who called seems panicked he harbored no guilt. No murder in there right minds would can an ambulance on there victim not the sane sort at least.

"And they heard no screaming or crying from the girl getting slashed open?" She asked eyes looking past him.

"No they said she was still when they found her they were sure she was dead but after a second there was her breathing coming out in whizzes" he told her he had been listening to the extremely distraught boy as he talked to the police seeing as Dr. Bity had taken over looking after the girl.

"I see" she said before hoping of the rather high counter.

"Where are you going?" He asked calmly as she begin her decend to the waiting room.

"I'm going to see if he had killed her," she answered bluntly.

"You can tell?" He asked.

"No I can't see if he did it in scenes but I can see if he has a tick mark" she sighed before muttering. "I dislike having to use my ability to Its full extent but I'm rather curious with this one" she nodded to herself in a form of agreement.

Then she skipped off. He listened to her until she was outside the waiting room where the boy was he must've finished with the interrogation.

"Hullo there" her dreamy voice rang as she greeted him.

He was silent for a moment but when he finally answered back she was already on her way back.

"It wasn't him" she once more sounded very disappointed.

"He's completely clean not a mark to his name" she sighed before walking over to the girl behind the curtain. She slipped in and then came out after a moment she looked dejected in a way. She started a slow descend to his office avoiding her usual pitter patter of skips.

"I'm rather crestfallen about this, her veil is slowly lightening her clock is increasing its time span" she told him as he entered the room she turned to look at him a frowned ghosted her lips she drew back slightly.

"She should be dead not in critical condition that she will survive anyway" for the first time the girl was sulking like Alice did when she couldn't see Jacob or Renesmees.

"Do you have something against that girl?" He asked calmly making sure it did not sound like an accusation looking down at her she shook her head 'no'.

"I was simply so sure she was going to die but when I saw the wavering in her veil on Friday I had to know" she answered.

"Why come to the hospital then and not the morgue?" He asked the girl.

"Because if she were to survive she would go through those doors at some point after 5 it was the only way to ensure the possibility" she told him her calm voice wavering.

"Why does this strike you?" He asked it was rather odd to see this side of her.

"As an assassin information is needed to be clean and correct a flaw in information can be lethal. My information was wrong the girl did not die as I thought she would" she told him pale golden eyes showing immense disappointment and suddenly it hit him harshly.

"You don't have to worry about your information being 100% percent correct now your old life is past. We don't mind if things get changed if information is shown incorrect" he told her reaching out on instinct pulling her into a hug she stiffened he simply patted her hair. The thought of the morning conversations pushed its way into the front of his mind their creator punished them for drinking from a human what would he do with being told the wrong information even by accident.

"It's alright dear your safe we will not punish you for being wrong. We do not believe in that" he told her softly she gripped his shirt tightly as if she was shocked that he said that or that he had figured it out he didn't know which in.

For the first time the girl seemed like the small girl she looked like not calm not tranquil he suddenly realised the nickname her mate had given her. Delicate that's how she felt in his arms at the moment. He felt that it was only Luca who had ever seen this side of the girl. It took a moment before she spoke but she did her words just made him huh her tighter.

"I was not the one punished I kept myself calm with a level head my information was my pride. I never once messed up my eyes never failed me even when I made them less than. But I could hear it he tortured those who did not follow orders those who tried to go off his strict path. The chambers would fill with the wailing, the screams the begging the sound of thrashing as they tried to escape" her voice for once since he has known her no matter how short of a time it truly was had emotion in it.

A scarred distant voice that was scared and weak. A delicate girl was in his arms the one Luca saw.

"He killed him" she said borrowing her face deeper into the fabric of his shirt.

"He found out who had gotten the inheritance after the Lord's death and he tracked him down. We knew it was coming I told Luca when the Lord was less than an hour from death and we moved his valuable along with ours through a vanishing closet we were escaping the wrath of our Master our creator." She paused but started when she figured she was already to far deep.

"He found us he had stormed Madame Parliament castle to find us I remember Luca hearing him before me. Him pushing me through the vanishing cabinet and I was alone. I knew he loved me but he was selfish he left me alone to deal with that man. I tried desperately to go back through but he smashed the other one and it was just a normal cabinet. If I were alive I would of cried I would have begged for Death himself to take me instead" she paused.

"But I wasn't human I had to have hope. I was surrounded by gold silver treasures worth more than a life or two but I couldn't care less. My serpent was gone he had gotten away from me and I couldn't help for him I was useless. It took everything I had to not destroy everything around me" she cried her voice was desperate as she choked on dry sobs.

"I don't know how long I was cooped up in that room but I stayed calm and continued to get calmer as the days went by. I did not leave to feed I did not leave for anything it would of been as if I had given up on him. I hadn't" she nodded agreeing herself.

"He came back though" Carlisle said encouragingly.

"Yes Do you remember when I told you about the two boys." She committed he knew where she was heading.

"You lied didn't you" he told her soothingly she nodded.

"It had taken him one year to come back to me" she told him.

"You didn't feed for a year?" He asked alarmed.

"A family of ferrets had found there way into the into the bunker I had waited until the population was big enough to pick off without losing the whole food supply," she told him.

"You restrained for that long?" He was gobsmacked.

"Yes but after so long as it felt I had almost lost hope when the door to the opened I prayed it wasn't a human I would drink them I knew it. At the moment I was hoping it was our Master so he could kill me so I could be with my Serpent." She quivered.

"But it was my Serpent I was so overjoyed to see him my loathing of him doing it alone melted away from me" she said eyes misting over with affection.

"He fought with Lucius for at least three day before he finally ripped him to as many pieces as possible," she told him happiness filled every part of her voice.

"He couldn't get over to me until he had the been tracked down by the two guard dogs and even with his clock they where relentless" she smiled brightly looking up at him.

"It had taken him quite a while to sail over and though he'd never admit finding the bunker was rather hard." she said suddenly her voice dropped suddenly.

"Madame Parliament was away on business at the time she was in France. Poor thing came home to a destroyed castle and vanishing cabnit" her calm gentle voice was back but it has something in it. Something was new from her voice before a fondness he had never heard before had been added to her tone.

"We found you because of this" she said pulling out a piece of cloth it has the Cullen crest but anything else had been striped and yet he knew who it belonged to Emmet had lost it a century ago.

She looked at it a dreamy smile crossing her face.

"I found it a year ago it had the scent of animal blood and vampire a rather odd combination. We never were going to approach you even though I liked to say we would because I found interest in you. I thought at first it may be like our...excuse me like Lucius so we watched the first day we meet we knew it was different. And you know sir, I'm very glad we did" smiled at him looking him in the eye something she never did before.

"I'm very glad you do as well" he grinned widely.


	15. chapter 15

Bella smiled widely as she heard the voice on the other line.

"That's great honey I'm so happy for you two" joy filled her from head to toe and she was absolutely overjoyed.

"Yeah but its going really fast kinda like you where with me so Jake and I were talking and where gonna come over. I'm hoping grandpa could check me over" her daughter told her, her voice as excited as it was on her wedding day.

"Yes I think that would be nice when will you be coming?" She asked she would happily take a whole week off of that wretched school to stay and care for her daughter.

"Well we know your in school" she drawled humor in her voice, it was a large joke with her and the pack that her mother and father were still in high school.

"Get on with it," she told her in a playful bitter tone.

"We're gonna be over there around spring break its in two weeks for you guys right?" She was smirking she knew her daughter that was lightly making fun of her.

"Yes its in two weeks" Bella rolled her eyes.

"Oh mom could you do me a favor, I think your the only one who can do it?" she asked her voice becoming the sweet syrupy voice Bella or anyone else in her family for that matter could not resist.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked raising her brow at what she was plotting.

"I want to surprise them we both do. And the cards are in our favor. Alice can't see us announcing it and if a curtain powerful loving shield keeps us from dads all knowing mind reading ability." She giggled happily.

"Alright alright dear I'm convinced. Do you want me to tell them your coming we only have a week to prepare they'll go into a frenzy if I keep it from them for that long" she commented jokingly.

"Oh alright telling them where coming over wont hurt just don't let them know all of it ok" she reminded.

"They can smell it you know" she wasn't gonna lie.

"And I thought of that wolfie scent will keep them at bay until we announce it" she giggled Bella as much as she loved her best friend she had learned the hard way how awful he stunk.

"I'll keep in mind not to breathe when you enter the house" she grimaced slightly.

"That's what we're counting on" she giggled playfully.

"Your coming next week and it's growing fast are you sure it won't be ready to come by then?" She asked a little wearily.

"I don't really know it's growing at a very accelerated rate so it maybe close but I took a short amount of time too" she was absolutely beaming.

"How long has the little one been there. Is your body holding up well" she asked wincing slightly of her own painful memories.

"Well my body is just fine it's been about two week"

"You waited two weeks to tell me" Bella interrupted.

"I'm waiting longer to tell everyone else" she pointed out.

"Anyway my body has been more dependent on human nitrous I think the baby is more human but still fastly growing" she told her.

"So your fine?" She asked a but urgently.

"Yes Jakey is treating me like a queen but when doesn't he" she giggled.

"I haven't been to any human doctors because well it's growing so fast. Grandpa still has the mini set up in the attic right?" She asked.

"Yeah I think so he had guessed this would happen one of these days" she smiled walking toward the basement walking down she looked around there it was the equipment he had used for her in the far back collecting dust.

"Yeah he has it. I'm sure they'll have more of a positive reaction considering your body is much stronger than a human." There was nervous noise from the other side of the line.

"What what is it?" she asked suddenly.

"Well to be honest my body has gone more into the human side it has been ignoring the vampire side when it can" she told her.

"It's trying to help it I suppose" she sighed slightly her voice was swelling with affection.

"We're gonna have a new Cullen, mommy isn't that nice. Well it's a Black but a Cullen non the less" she gushed happily.

"We haven't had a new one since I don't know the year 2006" a frown passed Bellas face as they had just gotten two new Cullen a week ago.

"Well actually dear that not true" she said hitting her lip a but.

"What do you mean?" She sound confused.

"Well last week we added two new sibling" there was a gasp in the other end.

"What how did I not know about this" she was almost shouting.

"Well every time I tried to call you asked if was alone I would say no and then you say 'love you mom really busy bye'." she said rendering the frustrating memory.

"Who are they are they nice will they like me?" She asked suddenly changing topic of her rudeness.

"They'll like you dear I'm sure there's a boy and a girl there mated" she told her not really wanting to get into the description.

"What about you diet?" She asked. "Did Carlisle not change them?" She asked that must of had automatically assumed.

"No they were changed a long time ago they were put on the diet when they were newborns for" she paused did she really want to tell her daughter who was hormones enough about the death drowned past of her new siblings. "Certain reasons" she decided she did not.

"Alright" she drawled out the word awkwardly. She knew instantly that her mother wasn't telling everything but did not push.

"Do you think Rosaile will be excited?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yes I think she'll be thrilled in fact I think there home now I'll call you later." She smiled before hanging up heading up stairs.

It was the only day she had alone in a while. Edward, Jasper and Emmett had went haunting she didn't feel like going and after a minute she convinced Edward to join them.

Rosalie had gone out for a new mirror it had broken last night during one of her and Emmett's sessions and she wasn't a person who could go long without one.

Alice had joined Esme and Luca to his treasure bunker saying she had seen the most beautiful pink rose headpiece in there that she would of sold a left leg for.

Deluna went with Carlisle to the hospital so she decided to check in on her daughter who every time she has called had hung up because she wasn't alone. She smiled to herself her sweet daughter and best friend we're gonna have a pup. She snickered at the thought.

When her family had came back she told them the news but not all of it they were ecstatic while the two newest light blondes looked confused.

"The two that have the purple door yes?" Deluna asked half lidded eyes shining.

"Yes those two" Alice smiled widely she had learned to enjoy the shifter more in the 8 years that he lived with us.

"So he's a shifter?" Luca asked a sneer entering his lips.

"And she's your daughter but vampires" she paused as if to stop herself from speaking more.

"No we had her while I was still human it was really hard because it took all I had to keep her alive," she said proudly remembering the bloody but lovely day vaguely.

"Oh I see" she went silent.

"So does that mean well have to get food for Jacob" Jasper asked with a smirk.

"I'll be sure to pick up his dog dish." Rosaile mimicked his look sometime they truly looked like twins.

"That's so nice of you and after he oh so rudely crushed the last one into tiny little scraps" Jasper countered.

"Maybe that's what I'll engrave on the new one 'scrappy" she said smiled broadly.

"Maybe a collar and leash?" Alice giggled.

"He already has that and her names Renesmee he would roll over and play dead for her. Trust me i've seen it" Emmet howled in laughter.

"Now now let not talk about Jacob like that it animal abuse" Edward joined in smiling his lovely crooked smile. Bella couldn't help but smile at her family playful teasing.

"Which type of shifter is he?" Deluna asked and everyone broke into more laughter she looked around confused from her perch on the rail.

"Well let's just say he's one of the shedding kinds" she joined lightly.

"Oh god" Emmett howled Edward fell over abosulte joy and terror taking his fetures.

"I just thought of a shaved Jacob it reminds me of a skinner bear quick just think about it" he howled. Another fit of laughter Edward laughing the most seeing them all.


	16. chapter 16

Luca had became increasingly aware of his wife's blooming curiosity. She had been paying more attention to the life that the human girl that was supposed to be taken by Death last Saturday. It disgusted him really taking such interest in something as pathetic and simple as a human life.

He wasn't going to say anything to discourage her he knew well enough that she followed whatever path she deemed interesting. That didn't stop him however from showing his distaste for her newfound interest.

"There talking about her" she muttered to him quietly as she buried her face into his neck.

It was something she would do in the past when she was gathering information in a public place as to not make herself to conspicuous. He never minded really small shows of touch was her preferred way of contact so this was something to savoir.

"What else do they have to talk about" a friend being sent to the hospital was something to talk about sure but bloody hell it's been 4 days she hasn't died and some are acting as if a funeral will be held the next day.

"There are some rather nasty comments being thrown about in regardance to her" she whispered her head tilted up slightly her lips brushing against his ear. "It spread swiftly the baby that was lost her significant other is denying that it was ever his. The girl the one I told you was her friend" she paused waiting for a reaction he nodded slightly to show her that he was following her words.

"I'm not so certain anymore she is referring to the girl with quit a vulgar air" she continued her arms drapping around his shoulders.

"Delicate, love that's how humans are they turn on each other when the opportunity presents itself" he scowled the word 'human' rolling harshly off his tongue.

"They step on one another to gain power" he was being biased he wasn't blind he knew that vampires were just as capable as turning on one another as humans but at least the power for revenge was present. Humans had to become sneaky they talked behind their kinds back just to smile to their faces. Disgusting.

He had started listening in to see where they had gained his wife curiosity but it only deepened his hatred for humans.

"I knew she was acting different rushing off to the bathroom but I had no idea that slut was sleeping around" the girl to whom he found had grown an interest in him sneered a cocky undertone to her voice. She had taken much pleasure in this situation that much was obvious.

"We never had sex I can't believe she cheated on me" a boy sounded enraged but urgent Luca had heard many of men to whom had done something wrong as it clung to there fragile conscience sound identical to his tone.

"We know Riley you two are totally over when she returned right?" Another girl asked she sounded hopeful as if she wanted the male for herself.

"Of course we are she cheated on me" he seemed to be trying to hammer that into the head of his acquaintances.

"I bet the scar is gonna be nasty" the first girl giggled bitterly. Luca felt his lip curl this girl giggled over the pain of her friend the girl was a sadist to no measure a true disgrace but perfect example of her horrid kind.

"You wouldn't have to worry about her sleeping with others if you two stay together I mean who wants to have sex while looking at a ugly scar" the sadistic creature confirmed.

"Who wants to stay with a cheater he deserves better" the hopeful on huffed not liking the suggestion in the slightest. A desperate fool really if he chose another then he wouldnt want her now.

"Oh Minny she may become super depressed after losing all her friends and status for cheating on sweet Riley here" there was no sympathetic tone in the creature's voice and Luca couldn't bother to listen anymore.

"I don't think she's a whore" he heard Deluna sigh.

"It's quite alarming don't you think" she started her lips pressed to the spot below his ear.

"Why everyone else is mourning for her the people who claim to be her friends want nothing more then to insult and belittle her" her voice was its usual calm but there was an icy edge to her words.

"I don't believe Riley is telling his friends the truth" she mused thoughtfully.

"I don't either" he answered before he realized that he had gotten himself involved with a humans affair oh how sickening.

Before he mull over his sudden involvement the bell rang class was a good enough time to get away from the thoughts. He waited for Deluna to slide off the car so he could walk her to chemistry he grimaced when she did detach herself. They walked at a pace he would usually think was painfully slow but the Rabbit had taken his hand and he couldn't find himself complaining.

"I can't believe he's still with her I thought you would have him by now" the girl who was pinning after the lying git asked with a slight hint of sarcasm the one pinning after him.

"I would but she is keeping us apart probably scared of me i don't blame her," her voice wasn't very convincing but that didn't stop his lips from curling.

"Uh huh are you sure its not cause he won't give you the time of day" the second one Minny was it asked.

"Like Rilay won't give you?" She snapped. "Yeah I know it's too obvious" she sounded cocky now as if to show her power over the girl.

"So? At least I can talk to him! Luca doesn't even know you exist" a gasp came from the first girl.

"He knows I exist I bet he thinks about me all the time" once more she sounded unconvinced her self but the bitter part of her voice attempted to cover it.

What was the mingers name again? He almost laughed he couldn't even remember her name.

"Looks to me that his thoughts are occupied by the girl hes I don't know holding hands with" Minny emphasized.

"She's probably as much a whore as Paisley he's probably with her cause she gives it up" he stiffened stopping in the middle of the hall.

"Luca" it was no question she knew why he stopped but she was not allowing any death to come to the blasted minger.

"We kill for money alone" she reminded him a motto that was hammered into their skulls in which they followed or…

"Someone somewhere wants that girl dead just the way she acts I'd bet they would pay a big some. Hell it doesn't even have to be a great some I'll do it for a bloody dollar" he hissed head dipping to her ear.

"Luca no one will pay a dollar for the death of a human without getting suspicious" she said nodding to herself in agreement.

"Oh alright I'll get you to class my Delicate" he had no reason to argue but it would be far too easy to snap the girl neck. Dropping her off at her class he stocked off the poor girl in the infirmary did in fact chose the worst 'friends'. Then again she was just as rotten he had heard the way she talked about his Delicate no sympathy should be held to her.


	17. announcement

When they got home the house was a blaze Esme piling in groceries more than a normal a needed but Jacob was no normal human he would eat most of what she just bought in the course of Two days if she wasn't careful.

Alice was preparing to not see anything involving them for the next week she hated to admit it but she was so happy when they got independent. Not only did she not have to worry about Edward breaking the house but she could see again.

Rosalie wasn't getting ready for anything except maybe the foul smell as much as she was brimming with excitement. Emmett was excited to wrestle with Jacob again and maybe have him try a game of hide and seek with Luca with his cloak on of course. He and Jasper has made a bet of who would break out laughing first 609 on Emmett and 300 on Jasper. He didn't know exactly why Jasper was betting so high but he was getting money non the less.

Carlisle at the request of Bella had took the week off for the visit. He didn't know why exactly but with the tone she used he found himself in no condition to refuse his daughter.

Bella herself had made it clear she wanted everyone in the living room even Deluna and Luca who had tried to tell them that if they wanted them out of the way for family business they would stay in their room. She of course wasn't having it this was big news and she wanted all present.

She was waiting impatiently at the door ready to shield the minds of her daughter and her best friend. Edward would immediately know there was something up but she was so excited she couldn't care less at the moment.

She basically burst when she heard them a little bit away from a mile she quickly extended her shield until they had gotten in range of her gift. When they had gotten closer the strongest scent of wolf stench hit her nose and it wasnt even coming from the actual wolf shifter but from her daughter. It had worked though she didn't even want to try smelling for pregnancy.

"What did you do pee on her" she asked when they approached Jacob laughed light-heartedly.

"No but what I did do is our own little secret" he pulled his wife closer she smiled before waving her hand at him playfully.

"I think it's the little ones you know being half wolf and all" she explained her hand on her stomach the admittedly large bulge was covered by a flowey black dress. Jacob pouted a bit with his secret revealed but as he usually did now days he bounced back.

"Well come on in there in the living room" she invited she honestly couldnt wait much longer the week alone had been the slowest of her life.

"Heard you got new leeches I can smell them ya know they reek of death and cobwebs" Jacob said his nose wrinkled a disgusted look took his features.

"You don't smell like daisies yourself fido" Lucas voice drawled from the living room.

"They sound lovely" he said sarcastically.

"That's just how he is" she laughed she had gotten used to his blunt impudance by now.

"Does he have a slight British accent?" Renesmee asked giggling slightly other cultures always piqued her daughter's interest.

"Yes they came from great Britain 66 years ago I believe." Jacob grinned at this the wheels in his head turning as jokes began to circulate.

"Oh do they enjoy spots of tea?" He asked in an extremely sarcastic over dramatic British accent.

"She does" Bella shrugged Deluna had not missed an afternoon tea since her arrival and as much as it disgusted them she drank it all.

Bella had avoided saying there name knowing they were more then capital of introducing themselves.

"Hullo" Deluna said plesanting meeting them at the entrance her usual half lidded eyes taking detailing the two new people.

"You look really young" was the first thing to come out of Jacobs mouth.

"I suppose I do" nodding in agreement before putting her hand out.

"I heard shifter wolf's where very warm would you do me the pleasure?" She asked looking down smiling calmly.

His eyes darted from Renesmee to Bella in shock but he took her hand it was reluctant but he did it. She kept hold of it for for a couple of seconds as she teasted the theory before dropping it. Though it may of seemed rude he was more than fine with it though happy to let go.

"True it is" she nodded to herself before going back to her place in her rail.

"I didn't even get her name." He said a bit bewildered by her behavior Bella couldnt blame him in the slightest.

"Oh yes how rude of me I am Deluna Lafoy" she smiled subtlety as she lifted herself up onto her usual perch.

"Very odd for a vampire" he muttered to himself.

"She's very aware" Luca smirked he was in front of the wolf now putting his own hand out much like Deluna but with a more imperious air.

"Luca Lafoy and you're Jacob correct" Jacob seemed even more reluctant to take his hand maybe it was becuase of the way Luca said his name like he was talking to a animal he wasnt fond of.

"Scared? No need to worry I won't break your hand, on my honor" he paused eyes darting to Deluna whose gaze was fixed on Renesmee. "I was told to be nice after all" and with that Jacob took his hand but it wasn't a hand shake more of a squeezing contest Luca had a way of making people want to prove themselfs even if they didnt know it.

There meeting with Renesmee was much nicer on both part.

Edward looked perplexed as he looked from Jacob to Renesmee. Bella caught this he was most likely wondering where there thoughts where and he looked at her for answers. She stayed silent as she went over to him they took their usual spot that had been recently cleared out for them. She noticed how carefully Renesmee moved she silently prayed for her ribs.

"We have news" she beamed after some small talk that they got everytime they came over.

"I'm pregnant" she announced.

"Really?" Rosalie was ecstatic as she hopped up her reaction was no surprise to anyone expected almost.

"Yes really"

"Its not fair I wished I could of seen it" Alice frowned for a moment before she smiled. "I suppose some things must come as a surpise" she obvously didnt want Renesmee's gleeful mood.

"How long?"Edward asked stiffly of course he was worried Bella chose that moment to let her sheld down maybe there daughters thoughts might sooth him.

She stood up pulling her dress to her body it hugged her huge stomach.

"Just four weeks actually" she told him smile never fading despite her father's fearful expression.

"Will your body be able to withstand it?" Jasper asked a bit alarmed he could feel it the tension.

"I would think it would it's much stronger than a humans" Carlisle interjected trying to ease the stess.

"Yes that's how it feels anyway" she beamed holding her swollen stomach.

"Is that why you came over all of a sudden?" Esme asked playfully a smile taking over her motherly features.

"That's exactly why" she answered a bit sheepishly.

"Have you been checked by a doctor?" Carlisle asked she turned to him shaking her head no her long chestnut hair moving with her head.

"Well then I'll get the machine set up and well see if we can get an ultrasound" he was being calm gentle but he was worried.

They watched eyes glued Carlisle had set up the machines in the empty room and Nessie sat in the middle on a medical bed.

"Well, Ness I regret to inform you that I can't see it. The fetus had a thick sack an inherited trait I presume" he said in a strained playfulness.

"But your vitals are fine and your body is taking the pregnancy like any other baby." he smiled fondly there was a sigh of relief Bella even with her enhanced hearing couldn't quite tell who it was maybe all.

"Thank Dr. Vamp I was a little worried. I didn't want to say anything to Ness but I started to stress when the baby grew so quickly" Jack confessed out loud there was no use trying to be discreet about it a house full of vampires secrets are nonexistence.

"Of course she can handle it her body isn't as vulnerable as Bella's" Rosalie scoffed though she was holding her breath along with the rest of them.

"I still succeeded in giving birth thank you very much" Bella scoffed but hers was more playful as she rolled her eyes.

"You did" she agreed. "Not alive but it was a success" she added shrugging.

"Dont worry dear will take care of you oh we should go get so baby clothes and a crib" Esme gushed.

"Grandma" Renesmee started with a whine.

"What?" Esme asked innocently.

"We don't even know the genders and the baby won't be living here" she explained her words coming out gentle so she wouldn't hurt the women.

"I know, I know, but they'll come over and we can get clothes for both genders and when the baby's born we can send the other set of clothes to charity" she smiled brightly she was not going to give up the chance to spoil her great grandchild even if he or she wasnt born yet.

"Just give it to her" Jacob told his wife he had a soft spot for the motherly women.

"Oh alright we'll go tomorrow" she smiled caving in.

"Well come to" Alice smiled Rose nodded in agreement.

"Deluna would you like to join?" Esme asked not wanting to leave the young looking blond out.

"No thank you I will be going hunting tomorrow the snakes are most active during spring?" She smiled subtly.

"Can't you do that at night?" Esme asked a little disappointed.

"Oh heavens no! Snakes are very active in the days finding one at night would take a lot of digging its best I go tomorrow" she then turned towards Renesmee.

"But I would enjoy it if you would have me another day" and with that she skipped off.

"She an odd ball that for sure" Jacob commented gaining nods.

"But she's a very sweet girl" Esme said.

"And will you be coming Jacob" Esme asked looking over to the boy who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Nah he's gonna play hide in seek with Luca tomorrow?" Emmett snickered gliding into the room throwing an arm over him. He looked thankful for the excuse but confused. "Isn't that a bit of a childish and easy game?" he asked eyebrow raising.

"Not the way I play it" Luca smirked he was leaning on the door frame a challenging glint in eyes.

"Yeah I'll bet you my left arm you won't find him" Emmett laughed dangling his arm infront of the wolf for added effect.

"That's a bit of a stretch you are talking to a wolf I'm a natural born tracker you sure you wanna bet your arm I'll mount it on my wall ya know" his cocky voice was playful.

"Use all the tracking knowledge you have in your wolfie arsenal I'm still gonna have this arm by the end of the day" Emmetts own cocky voice rang as he laughed.

"I will give you double of anything he's betting if you just lose and let the dog have his arm" Edward commented leaning over to Luca who smirked. "Think Fido needs a new chew toy?" He asked Edward face broke a wide crooked grin as he chuckled.

"I can hear you" Emmett pouted.

"I'm game I'll have a vampires arm as a trophy by the end of the day" Jacob smirked turning to Emmett.

"Your never gonna find him" Emmett assured.

"Sure sure" he said looking away taking a large intake of breath in Lucas direction. "Be sure not to move the limb when it's detached I dont need it sqirming when I mount it"

"I'm serious doggy boy you won't find him" Emmett got higher as he pressed raising his brow.

"With the distinct smell of death, cob webs, and rabbit I'll have him in less than a minute" Jacob scoffed crossing his arms.

"Is that how long we should put the timer on for?" Emmett asked Jasper who was still in the hallway.

"I think we should give him a chance at least how 'bout we give him an hour or two before he has finally call it quits" Jasper offered his arms crossed tilting his head slightly as he staired the wolf right in the eyes.

"Maybe longer then that. I want to be there when his mind goes mad. Seeing as I missed it with you two" Edward smirked he could hear there protest of how it wasn't a fair game in the slightest.

"So your not joining us?" Bella asked raising a brow.

"Oh, it can be a girls day" Rosalie said her obvoius satisfaction rolling off in waves.

"Don't you want to spend a day with your husbands arm while he still has it Blondie?" Jacob asked mockingly.

"We have all night and you won't get his arm" She smirked looking at him.

"You do realise he's a wolf shifter he'll be able to find him" Renesmee defended her husband.

"Sure sure" Edward mocked smirking as he pressed to wound the wolf pride a bit more.

"So I'll be the only one in the house tomorrow?" Carlisle mused.

"Sorry dear unless you want to join us?" Esme cooed.

"I'll stay thank you I'm was thinking of figuring out what exactly she's gonna have" he said he was worried it was vague but very much there.

"Well alright" she smiled.

"Are you hungry Jacob?" She asked looking at the always hungry wolf.

"Starving" he smiled palm pressing against his stomach.

"Could you make me something to? The pregnancy has made me crave human food meat really" she smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Alright dear I'll be glad to" she smiled starting down stairs.

"How curious" Carlisle mused.

"You crave human food how about blood?" He asked knowing that she could eat it but preferred blood.

"It makes me want to vomit actually" she answered honestly he seemed pleased with this answer.

"I see, hopefully this means it's much more human than vampire" he smiled as they exited.


	18. the hunt

"If there growing as fast as I did why are we here?" Renesmee asked though it was more of a desperate whine.

"Your body might be making the pregnancy faster so it can go back to it normal function him or her may be as slow growing as normal babies are" Esme gushed when they were outside of the baby store she was beaming.

"Do you really think that?" She asked crossing her arms eyebrow raised.

"If we get to pick out a cute baby outfit yes, yes I do" she answered light-heartedly humor filling her voice.

"And what if he or she grows out of it faster than he or she can wear it" she argued.

"Then we can give it to charity so it's a win win" Alice piped in a smile on her face.

"Well that's true" she her shouldered dropped as she finally giving in.

"Where is he Damn it" Jacob growled in frustration he had officially gone over the one minute mark in fact he couldn't tell how long he's been looking for the damn cocky vampire.

It was the craziest thing on minute the smell of death cobwebs and rabbits blood was filling his nose the leech goes into the forest and boom he was gone. There was no scent no footsteps not even the sound of shuffling clothes. Was he naked running hopping on the tops of trees?

One smell had taunted him since he entered the forest it taunted him because of how similar it was to the blond leeches.

His mate the strange girl was hunting snakes it was one of the few things that made her's different from his scent.

He remembered how he followed it the first time he found it and ended up pouncing on her he had ignored the difference at that point he was desperate. He also remembered the bust of laughter from the entrance of the wood and the words 'pay up Emmett'.

"Hullo Jacob" He whipped around to face the girl who seemed to have her head in the clouds. She did know he couldn't talk to her in his wolf form right?

"Your looking for Luca still I see?" He decided to shake his head he couldn't find himself hating this girl as much as any other vampire. Maybe he had just gone soft with a vampire family and all.

"Would you like some help?" She asked her subtle smile coming to her face if her pale skin hadnt had blood dribbling down her chin to her neck she would of looked somewhat innocent.

He thought about it was he desperate enough?

"Before you decline keep in mind you've been out her for two hours and thirty minutes at most" she followed up and that was convincing enough for the wolf as he shook his head violently.

"You wont get an arm as a trophy but go into human form and tell these exact words" she got close her voice going so low he had to strain hard to hear what she said. He grinned a wolfie grin at the words she spoke when he finally put them together.

"Luca, Deluna just told me the Madame Parliament had finally found you" he shouted his voice confused as he had no clue who exactly he was referencing to

He was pulling his shorts on when she spoke again. "Have a lovely day Jacob I certainty hope he doesn't maul you " she then skipped away.

"Wait w-' he couldn't finish that sentence as he was smacked to the floor hovering over him was the pale blond boy fear infested his eyes Jacob had to squint his own to tell himself that the boy was actually there.

"What do you mean that Hag found me" he hissed his voice came out more strained even his voice was panicked.

"Don't worry whoever she is she's not here but you are and I have you" he smirked he reached out to grab his arm he held tightly when he gripped something. He picked up speed heading toward the entrance of the forest

"I got him" he cheered moving his hand forward his face dropped at the fabric that was bunched in his hand.

"You do?" Edward snickered Emmett had fell to the ground by this point.

"Do you see him Jasper" Edward as he looked over to the honey blond.

"Nowhere in sight you Emmett?" Jaspers eyes went to his brother.

"Nope how about you Deluna" Emmett asked between fits of laughter as he looked at the odd girl.

"Certainly not and you Luca?" She didnt sound as amused as the others as she turning to the boy beside her.

"Looks as if all he's holding my robe to me" he answered his scent was back now it hit his nose along with something thick rabbits blood.

"Did you have a drink during the game?" Edward asked clearly amused his head turning to the blond.

"Can you honestly blame me I was in one spot for two hours until a rabbit jumped past an opportunity I certainly can not just let hop by" Emmett went down again at this new development if information.

"You were in one spot? I searched through that whole damn Forrest" Jacob growled pointing back at the forest.

"I was in the tree where Deluna was originally hunting I can't tell you how many times you passed me. We made eye contact on one occasion" he informed the shifter and now even Jasper lost the calm he was keeping.

"You made eye contact and still didn't find him" he bellowed his accent thick in his words.

"You guys didn't tell me he had a freaky gift" Jacob whined.

"You were so sure we thought maybe your great wolfie since could find him" Emmett answered in an over exaggerated tone.

"What is it anyway you turn into a ghost or something?" He asked rolling his eyes he wasnt as amused as his 'in laws'.

"No my ability is the cloak of Concealment I conceal my present. Even my footsteps are impossible to find" he explained a smirk on his face arms folding to his chest. "Though you already figured that out"

"Hard to have foot steps when you hide in a tree" his sarcasm was thick as he tossed the robe down.

"And guess who keeps his arm" Emmett yelled in victory as he tossed the trophy in the air.

"And guess who keeps 609" Jasper smirked waving the money.

"Oh shut up" Emmet grumbled his previous excitment lost but always the optimist it wasnt for long it never was.


	19. true killers

The girls arrived home with more bags then they should of bought it was definitely fair to say they got carried away.

"Oh Nessie you should of seen it Wolfy was looking for two and a half hours he even made eye contact" Emmett roared his smile was wide with amazement.

"He had a concealment gift I was cheated out of that win" Jacob scoffed crossing his arms still sour about the lose.

"If your wanting the arm your not getting it you lost no matter what" Emmett said in a childish voice holding his arm away from Jacob.

"Jacob I really don't want my uncle's arm in the house" Nessie urged.

"Well keep it at the rez lodge then" he suggested she shook her head her face holding a stern expression.

"Or not" he muttered eyes darting away.

"Your dinner is ready" Esme pipped in as she brought the food in.

"I hope you like it I was dabbling in Chinese style of cooking I thought maybe you had gotten tired of my Italian" she smiled setting down there plates full of food. While it may seem excessive she knew very well they would clear their plates or at least Jacob would clear two.

"You foods go good you could make the same thing every night and I wouldn't complain" Jacob hummed as he dug into the rice.

"Thank you Jake that means a lot." she smiled sincerely Emmett had cleared out at the smell as they usually would.

To be honest It was a bit too early for dinner but she made it for them when they asked she loved cooking for someone who would eat it.

"Hullo Madame Esme" Deluna cooed as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Hello Deluna dear are you here for tea it's a little late, don't you think?" She wasn't wrong she knew Deluna had her tea around two and it was currently four.

"Yes it is but I wanted to join our guest I wish to know them a bit better as everyone else does" she smiled subtlety at her before getting the kettle on the boil.

"Well that's lovely dear why don't you go talk to them and I'll hand you your tea when it's ready" She offered but Deluna shook her head.

"No I insist go. I'll bring it when ready" she urged Deluna lingered for a moment but soon skipped off.

She could hear the conversation she was asking how their lives where. Her voice lost it whimsical tone after a minute as she asked something odd. Esme was pouring her cup quickly carrying it to her when she stepped into the entrance of the living room she had seen Edward at the foot of the stairs a furious look taking his features.

"Yes its as I thought a veal is cast over your stomach" the sound of a shattering tea cup was the only sound made for many minutes the family was quick to the living room.

"It's not true its not there Edward!" Rosalie was frantic barely being held back by Emmett.

"Edward" it was Bella this time her voice was desperate as she looked mate in distraught.

"It's there." He paused his voice sounded pained. "And it dark"

"No" Rosalie was the first to speak, she was quick to get to Nessies side.

"I-I don't understand" Renesmee started her eyes confused at the reaction.

"She can" Emmett started but went silent.

"She can see death" Carlisle spoke his voice realisation shot through both Jacob and Renesmee.

"She thinks my child is going to die" he growled standing now his tall form shielding his wife and looming dangerously over the much smaller girl.

"No I predict that your children will die there are two separate veils I could hardly see the difference but her shirt is very dark I see it now" this only made the man angrier.

"I will not let my children die you can be sure of that" he sounded furious his features darkening.

"Is there anything we can do?" Nessie asked taking the calmer approach.

"Yeah she predicted that girl from school would die and she didn't she's just in critical condition" Emmett words came to a slow as he spoke.

"What color is the veil?" Carlisle asked looking from Edward to Deluna be wasn't sure who was going to answer.

"It dark grey close to black" Edward answered through gritted teeth.

"So someone will try to murder the children?" Alice piped in surprise taking over her voice.

"But shouldn't here be no veil at all we can protect her from a human with ease" Jasper joined in.

"That just means that it's not going to be human" Luca said he was walking over to his mate though he did seem to be trying to protect her from the wolf just going to stand next to her.

"If there is a veil over someone who has a horde of vampires around ready to protect and defend her then it's gonna be someone who is powerful enough to kill horde of vampires." He explained Deluna took his sleeve gripping tightly tugging twice.

"But there is no veil over the others this person is going after Nessie alone" Deluna informed as her eyes scanned the rest of them.

"There has been multiple deaths lately and they all had one thing in common they were pregnant" He told his family taking in her words.

"Yes but the murders along with murdered where all different and the once who killed were taken in after confessing" Esme stated she had been keeping up with the news It saddened her all of it.

"Yes but they confessed far to easily" Edward said suddenly his face turning solemn.

"And the motives where vague a loving mother killing because her child got pregnant. A kind doctor killing a patient with a lethal dose of fentanyl. A completely sober man suddenly plunging his van into a bus while taking his wife in labor to the hospital." Carlisle thought. "All in one month" his brow furrowed.

"You think someone is behind these murders?" Esme asked filling sick at the thought.

"It's makes sense but we don't know anyone who could control the actions of humans" Edward said looking perplexed.

"No you don't but we do" Deluna said nodding to herself all eyes dawned on her.

"Yes there was a man who was in our fleet he could control people like puppets he earned the name Puppet Master. He could control the actions of vampires and humans alike" she explained.

"Do you think it's him?" Jasper asked looking at the girl.

"It could be but he has no motive he never held a grudge against humans or women that were expecting" she mused.

"He had no motive for anything really. The only thing he cared about was being smitten with the stone women?" Luca rolled his eyes lip curled in a disgusted sneer.

"Stone women you mean Perciala?" Esme asked.

"Was that her name, I think it started with a P right Deluna?" He asked he didn't sound like he cared for her much.

"Yes that was the Stone women" Deluna nodded.

"But she saw him as nothing but a nuisance," she nodded to herself.

"Do you think that it's her working with him?" She asked suddenly.

"No it couldn't be she was immobilized by Madame Parliament" Luca answered this time.

"I'm not sure about that" Deluna cut in.

"You think the hag is dead?" He asked a certain type of glee filling his voice.

"Not particularly there's another way to get out of a witches enchantment" she said.

"You think she waited 60 years?" He asked.

"It could be, the boy who found Paisley said she was deathly silent she didn't even scream the smell of tears where fresh in her cheeks as she was rushed in but it was as if they had been held back" Deluna informed.

"Yes and when we talked to her she said she couldn't see anything just feel someone she also said she felt petrified we first assumed it was fear." Carlisle commented.

"Her favorite time to get a human was when they blinked so they were confused and frozen but they couldn't see her kill" Deluna mused.

"Was she in the castle when you destroyed it?" She asked he froze.

"The first day we knocked into her statue an arm broke off but I didn't pay much mind to it," he answered.

"So we have to take a guess that those two are our enemies it's the best we have" Emmett asked.

"I think I have it" Alice suddenly said she must of been using the information while looking into the futures.

"It's a man he's wearing glasses in his hair and a short girl." She paused. "She was in my vision with that other girl" she said. "She's in all black but I can see her hair it's white and short" she told them hoping that her information was correct.

"That's Franklyn still has those glasses does he and if where using them in our theory he could make a good man put a lethal drug in an iv. He can make a sobbers man hands turn the wheel. Make a mother kill her own daughter" Luca explained.

"But the mother didn't kill the girl she just left the knife next to her" Alice committed remembering her vision.

"He can most certainly make a mother pick up the weapon leaving her fingerprints hers alone as vampires don't have them," Luca explained crossing his arms.

"Then why did she plead guilty?" Esme asked.

"Well vampires he could only control actions but because humans are mentally weaker he could manipulate there speech but not there emotions. Human emotion is quite strong." Deluna hummed.

"Where did you see them Alice?" Jasper asked.

"They were in a small house it looks abandoned" she said looking up at him.

"Alright let go and kill them then" Emmett called clapping his hands together.

"No that wouldn't be a good idea" Alice said.

"Why not?" He whined

"Because there leaving now there coming here"


	20. puppeteers and stone women

The room was rigid.

"There coming here?" Rosaile growled between clenched teeth.

"Yes they think they have the element of surprise on their side" she paused. "She knows your powers but that's it she's separating from him " Alice grimaced looking over to Luca and Deluna.

"How long?" Carlisle asked.

"15 minutes what should we do?" She asked.

"Be prepared but look inconspicuous" Carlisle said.

"Where not going on lock down?" Bella asked.

"No they think they have the element of surprise we can't let them know that were ready" Carlisle said.

"I can't see anything else it involves Renesmee and Jacob"

"Well that's alright we can" Edward stopped him.

"There in range they're planning on making Jacob attack Renesmee an easy" he paused. "An easy miscarriage" he sounded so pained.

"Bella you need to do this his ability works mentaly even if it's from a distance" Luca informed Bella.

"Edward read his mind whatever he says whisper it to Jacob and Jacob you will follow don't actually hurt her Deluna you and Luca watch from the top of the stairs be ready to step in. Emmett Jasper go 'hunting' find the girl." Carlisle was quick to make a strategy his brow creased he didnt want this he never did when it came to violence her heart went out to him.

"No" Esme interjected.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"They can't go after her she can immobilize them that's her gift didn't you hear Deluna she said that she froze people" she didn't want a hair on her sons head being touched my that miserable women. Killing pregnet women then blaming it on others it was beyond terrible.

"Bella" he was once more interrupted.

"Her ability is physical the joints can't move her shield won't work" Deluna informed calmly.

"Luca?" He redirected.

"I can do it but there's a possibility that she gets suspicious but its slim she never saw me cover anyone she was too busy getting experimented on" he scoffed he really didn't seem fond of the women. "Unless the hag ran her mouth we should be fine." he didn't sound all to confident but it was the best we could do.

"How far can it extend?" He asked.

"I'd say they have about 3 miles to play with" he shrugged preparing to cloak the boys.

"We can do a 3 miles" Emmett smirked as he and Jasper went up to the third floor balcony.

"Alice Rosaile" he was once more cut off by Edwards whisper.

"We have less than three seconds before they can hear everything where saying" Edward he walked over to the piano playing the first tune that came to mind. Moving quickly Carlisle he simply began to look busy jotting down notes handing one off to Luca as he passed by. Taking it he and Deluna went up the stairs she started to balance herself on the rail. Luca watched over her.

"Alice can you get me some ice cream?" Nessie asked cooley keeping the shakyness out of her voice.

"Sure thing" she chirped dancing towards the kitchen.

"Raise up" he whispered. "He thinks his strings are attached." Jacob did as told loathing having to follow orders from his father in law.

"Attack her" he whispered his fingures moving swiftly past the keys seemingly distracted up until the moment Jacob did as told. But his reaction to save his daughter was to quick to fast to obvious.

The puppet master must of thought this too as he had a new puppet now. Edward raised up quickly flinging himself at his own daughter. He was quickly intercepted by Carlisle but he dodged Bella was next to intercept her husband but he pushed her forcing her to crash into the window glass flew. Jake was up once more in wolf form now already crashing into him

"Damn it Edward what the hell" Jacup shouted.

"He knows he knew he wasn't attached to you he was testing us he knows I can read minds" Edward face was morphed into despair as he struggled against the wolf. "I'm sorry Carlisle he knows the plan you didn't tell us he can get into the head of his victims" he shouted over to Luca as he pushed Jacob off.

"Of course we didn't know secrecy is kind of how assassination works" Luca snapped back jumping from the rail his presents disappearing.

Edward was soon restrained he thrashed and twisted like a fish out of water. Before he went limp like a puppet being cut from it strings. Esme was his next her aim towards her granddaughter. To her dismay she made impact crying out as she crashed into her before being pried off by she who she assumed was Lucas.

"Bella cover me we need to get her upstairs extend your sheld fully Luca keep hold of Esme." He was over to his granddaughter now she was crying in agony casting his wife one glance of sorrow.

"No" she cried terrified at what she had done what she was forced to do but her body wasn't as sympathetic as her mind as she trashed against Luca grip.

"Esme its ok that wasn't you it was a bastard controlling your actions" Luca tried to tell her tried to ease her though his voice was harsh so it didn't help all to much.

"Why didn't they stop me" she cried body still fighting against his hold.

"Your the last person we would've thought he would choose to attack" Delunas soft voice filled her ears and suddenly she wasn't trying to get out of her grip for her grand daughter she was after her newest daughter. She trashed violently as she started to nip and bite at the rope like arms that snaked around her body. Her brain felt fuzzy as she tried to comprehend the person on her restraining her, she tried to remind herself in was Luca but it just didn't seem right.

Her arms reached for the girl she thrashed harder and then it was all over she felt limp heavy.

"Jasper" Alice gasped the sound of a bowl breaking.

"What is it?" She asked quickly even though she was now longer controlled she felt extremely heavy.

"She knew about the 3 miles there to far out of Lucas range by sixty feet there vulnerable he's gonna control Emmett to destroy a frozen Jasper" she cried while making her way of the house.

Luca was quick to follow ready to reset his cloak.

"Come let's go see Renesmee" Deluna said gently she was calm now taking her hand lightly maybe trying to calm down the frantic mother.

They didn't even need to go up the stairs to hear Carlisle making demands.

"We need to get them out now I know I predicted three days from now but they can't survive in this state," the smell of blood took over as they started up the stairs.

"Will they be ok?" Renesmee asked her voice strained.

"Tell me?" She pleaded when the doctor was silent.

"I'm not sure yet only time will tell" he voice was rushed as he worked faster.

"Hurry up Rosalie"


	21. potions to immoblize

Alice flew through the woods focusing solely on the destination while the image of her being late nipped at her brain.

"Alice he'll be fine" she heard Luca attempting to console her from behind or maybe from the front she couldn't tell. She didn't really care to think about it at the moment.

Silence followed after that she could sense it Jasper's presence. He seemed so close maybe because of how attuned to him she was. She could see the scene they stood frozen in a clearing the wretched women paced as she waited for someone.

The image of Emmett tearing her husbands head off drove her faster. She used all her scenes to understand what was happening at the moment. She could hear the sounds of foot steps light and rushed as the Puppeteer was already on the move to finish the plan for his partner. He started to follow shortly after Esme did his job for him. She didnt know if he was successful with his part or not but she trusted Carlisle he would do all he could.

She wanted to attack the first chance she got but the women would just immobilized her too. She debated asking Luca to be cloaked but he was nowhere in sight of course. He was already covered focusing on covering the boys when he had gotten close enough. But she was close enough and there presence was still strong they where still immobilized why hadn't he covered them yet?

She was almost there just go through the last sting of trees. When a sound slowed her stopped her. She felt her dead heart drop as she heard the all to familiar sound of a body crashing to the ground. She wanted to turn back to never see it the image in person. But she couldn't bring herself to do it even after the light of fire lit up the night.

She felt unable to take step she feeling lost she refused to see the vision sbe refused to see reality when she heard a distraught scream a scream of frustration. To her surprise it wasnt her own.

"Who did that? Luca come out" she shrieked her voice was oddly scratchy for a vampire.

She peaked through the brush to her delight it wasnt her beloved husband burning to nothing it was the womens partner Franklyn who was becoming ashes.

"Wrong blond bitch" a furious voice hissed the voice echoed from all around.

"Oh and who are you?" The small girl asked eyes narrowed as she looked around she seemed unware that anyone was around she was turning slowly but she detected no one.

"Get your grubby little power off my husband" the voice hissed again it was Rosaile she was sure of it just not exactly sure where she was.

"Oh and which one is that the big buff one or the honey blond?" She purred waltzing over to the pair her hand brushing past both of their chests.

"Or is it both I don't mind killing both" her low voice growing louder as she kicked Jasper over gripping both of his wrists her foot on his back.

Anger flooded her as she flew towards the women taking her completely off guard as they tumbled to the ground. She watched as the women made many attempts to grab at her but was finding it useless. It was only then she figured that Luca had already cloaked her.

"Damn it, who are you?" She bellowed her voice becoming distraught she was more then scared terrified was a better description.

"The wife of the man you were about to kill" she growled her foot driving into the back of the women's knees watching as she fell to them.

She found it was very easy to fight cloaked her opponent couldn't sense her much less defend themselves. She found that as long as she stayed behind them they where powerless to her.

"You can't kill me" she sounded more relieved now her voice still trembled but it was toned down from the former fright.

"Why's that?" She asked she had the women on her stomach now foot on each arm her head in both hands.

"Because they won't go back to normal they'll be like that forever" she didnt trust the women but decided to check to look into the future where she destroyed the stone women. It was true she couldn't see the boys moving and everything after that was just two frozen boys something was missing a decision had yet to be made.

"Unfreeze them" she hissed loosening her hold only slightly thrusting the women's head over to the two frozen men.

"So you believe me eh. Well in that case we can be reasonable. Let's make a deal, yeah bring me Deluna then you can have your precious hubby" Alice thought about her words a frown crossing her face.

"And if I don't?" She asked not wanting to wanting to betray her family.

"You have no other choice either a girl who only brings death or your mate your choice" she was smug now with the assumption that she had the upper hand in this quarrel.

"So what will it be eh? It shouldn't take this long to answer really I know what I would choose" She was attempting to pervasived her she knew struggling against someone downed with a cloak was just that struggling she seemed well acquainted with Lucas gift.

"She's my sister" she shook her head she knew Jasper and Emmett were still alive but trading over the girl to this women was like bringing cattle to slaughter.

"She brought me to you I would not of done anything to your family had you not of been around her! This is her fault or do forget? Don't allow her to live after all of this was brought on due to her arrival" this struck Alice it reminded her of when James hunted them down or more specifically Bella.

"That girl's child the one your so fond of. Her child is dead because of Deluna she can only bring what her disgusting eyes have been touched by" she hissed trying to drive her point home.

Nothing would of happened to them tonight had Deluna not of shown up but nothing would have been done to them if Bella hadn't of come along. Nessie, the friendly relations with the pack. Dispute the danger they never gave up on Bella why would she do the same to Deluna who only wanted to be stable, to have a family.

She wasn't going to betray her that was her sister it didn't matter if danger came with her she was a Cullen and they stick with there own.

"No" she said sternly the women was shocked by this.

"What are you a bloody Nutter the only thing that girls good for is death" She shrieked in a panic her body thrusting harder.

"You will never have your man again" suddenly she was silenced as a foot smashed into her head standing over her was a disgusted looking Luca.

"Luca what the hell" Rosaile screamed suddenly coming from the tree she sat in.

"There not moving you took out our chance of having them back" she cried observing her husband her head turned towards him before throwing herself at him with a vengeance.

"Alice burn her quick" his voice was stern knowing even.

"No don't"

"Alice look into the future you'll see Jasper perfectly just burn her"his voice was so sure.

"Don't listen to him. Luca this is your fault why didnt you cover them."

A lighter was slide to her she looked at it she saw it she could see herself jumping in Jasper's arms. He moved to hold her calling her his 'Darlin'. With that image as motivation she flicked the lighter and burned the women.

"Alice" Rosalie was outraged. "I will never forgive you for this" She cried as she headed towards Emmett she ceressed his face head thudding softly into his chest.

"Stop crying pick them up I'll explain on the way" he snapped picking up Jasper and handing him over to Alice but there was something in his voice hesatance. She tried to look for the explanation but he hadnt actually decided if he would explain.

"Explain what?! That where never getting our husbands back yeah as if that's not obvious enough" Rosalie snapped head flying to look at him as if he was the devil himself.

"Rosalie we will I saw it" Alice attempted to comfort her but she was wondering if that where true she saw to explanation the vision of Jasper moving was wavering now.

"Dont lie to me look at them Alice there not moving. She was the only one who could take back her own power" Rosalie screamed moving Emmett arm watching in dismay as it dropped limply.

"And you, you trader you where supposed to cover them! It might of nullified her power. What was it to strong for you precise all mighty gift?!" Luca didnt look at her as she insulted him but she could see his face becoming more frustrated.

"How can we trust you when you let us down with one simple job. Do you not care at all or was her power to intimidating?!" She was livid her hands balled into fist her eyes hard.

"That's not her power" Luca stated finally with a hiss scowling darkly.

"What do you mean?" She asked her voice weak now.

"That disgrace is not powerful enough to keep her immobilization up after death see the viles on the ground" he paused as if he was debated wether or not to say more. "I know those viles the crest on the lid belong to Madame Parliament" he sneered the name he looked like he was regretting the chose as soon as he made it.

"The witch Deluna is always blabbering about?" Rosaile asked her eyes where on the viles on the ground that must of fallen when Alice had tackled her.

"Yes that hag she could reverse this she most definitely can in fact" he walked over to the corpse as the fire simmered to only dust. He reached in pulling out a stick coated with carved feathers.

"See this wand this is one of the reason there still paralysed not her ability" he hissed thrusting the wand over to the blond.

"I'll tell you right now my power works best with humans and vampires. Witches are another bloody story!" He shot at her she didn't look at him was focued on the stick in his hand.

"Now grab Emmett and I'll have Deluna send her a letter she'll probably come in less than a week can you wait that long?" He asked though it didn't really sound like he cared for her answer.

"You better be right about this" She hissed taking her husband into a gentle bridle style.

Upon arrival home the sound of two babies crying loudly caught Rosalie ears.

"What happened?" She asked eyes wide she was shocked and frightened.

Alice had figured out quickly that Rosalie had been sent out cloaked to take down the puppet master. Thats why she never saw her because she had been cloaked. She also realised just how easily Luca could of killed Jasper that day if he wanted to.

"Esme was taken over she crashed into Renesmee they had to get the little halfling's out of her" Luca explained he seemed extremely frustrated. Rosalie gasped as she dashed into the house placing Emmett on the couch gently before racing up stairs.

"Here you go Jasper don't worry you'll be free soon" the dark haired pixie sighed setting him down.

"Alice what happened?" It was Esme she was staring at the two frozen boys eyes wife panicked slightly.

"They were cursed by the looks of it" Deluna said as she jumped down from the top of the stairs.

"Take a look" Luca sighed in a form of dismay as he handing over the wand and the vials with one look at the crest on the cork his mate smiled warmly.

"Well that makes this very easy I'll go send her a letter it rather convenient she had brought one of her wands along that will make this far more simple" she hummed heading back up stairs.

After a couple of minutes she came out with a folded paper and the stick she walked out side she wrapped the the letter wand tapped the end fourteen times a bright light came the tip and then it shot off.

"That should do it a wand always finds its master" She cooed coming back in.

"Have you seen the twins yet?" She asked looking at Alice.

"No but it's nice to hear there ok" She sighed happy knowing what the women said was all a lie she never felt more happy to be lied to.

Alice took one last look at her mate before going up the stairs.

The first thing she saw was Rosaile holding a little baby purring happily to it getting her mind off the two frozen family members down stairs.

Bella held the other one. "Hey Alice would you like to hold him?" She asked looking up.

"Two boys?" She asked she nodded.

"I'd like to hold them" Jacob snorted sarcastly.

"You had Your time before I got here" Rosaile snapped.

"No Esme was holding him then" he snapped.

"Oh quiet dog" she snapped.


	22. from a serpent to a ferret

Even before the doorbell rang Deluna was smiling widely and Luca looked as if he had seen a ghost. Alice was gaping slightly before a devilish grin drew itself on her face and Edward was smirking having seen the amusing vision. No one had left the living room since they piled in there two days ago.

Except for Esme who didn't let the new mother off the couch to do a thing. She got them food, drinks, made the formula and sometimes she would bring Deluna tea. Both girl protested to this but she insisted.

When he wasn't checking Renesmee to insure no internal bleeding or infection to the scar. Carlisle was consistently checking on Emmett and Jasper who where still frozen on the couch.

Rosaile had kept herself busy with the baby and Alice would sit on Jaspers lap staring at him in longing playing pitifully with his limp hand at times. Edward had kept their minds at ease telling them what was going on in there heads from time to time. Music was played by Edward at times and the tv by others.

Sighing she went to the door Madame Parliament must of been waiting on the other side. Opening the door surprise filled her features it was a small girl a tad smaller than Alice who stood in front of her. She had never gotten a description of the Madame but this was not what she had expected.

She had a child like face rounded but not plumb. Her short golden curls framed her face softly her ig silvery grey eyes were wide and curious. A frilly white and baby blue dress with ruffles and cute designs that looked like something a doll would wear. It was a bit of a pleasant surprise actually. Though her cane offset the whole ascetic with its harsh black steel and medieval serpent head.

"Hullo there" her voice was not as childish as the rest of her instead it sounded like a woman who had lived a long life.

"I'm Madame Parliament nice to meet you Esme" she smiled sticking out her hand.

"How did you know my name?" She asked taking it with a warm smile.

"Deluna had wrote about the lady of the house when she sent the letter for help. You have a lovely home I'll be sure to not damage it when I have my reunion with that little brat." She said bluntly smiling despite her words as she passed her walking straight on in.

"These two correct?" She pointed at her frozen sons on the couch it was very obvious she was a woman of getting right down to business.

"There the only ones not moving hag" Luca scoffed as she took her wand out of her cane.

"You never know with vampires and just you wait I shall deal with you soon. You bloody ferret" she warned pointing her wand at him he shrunk into Deluna who smiled subtlety patting his hair.

"Now for these two" she smiled flicking her wrist in an odd motion and a stream of red smoke puffed from the wand. She seemed rushed as if there was something else she was trying to get to but she had done it. They began to move.

"You are very lucky they are vampires to, a human would be dead by now two days is long time not breathing" she nodded to herself looking up at her.

"Jazz" Alice cried jumping gleefully into his now outstretched arm it wasn't often they displayed their love so openly but having a mate frozen can do that to a couple.

"Darlin" he cooed he caught her scooping up her small form looking as if he never wanted to let go.

"Baby" Rosalie was next as she for the first time handed the baby over to Jacob.

Emmett had his lips on hers within seconds no shame as he groped and grabbed at whatever his hands could grasp.

"Now for you Luca come with me" she said turning to the blond terror took his features. He looked like he was about to make a run for it when a white light streamed from her wand looping around his ankle as she dragged him outside.

"Oh how this has been a long time coming you little slime ball!" She sounded sadistically excited with a wicked smile.

"Let go of me you bloody hag" he hissed as he attempted to grab something to resist the pulling force.

"Oi brat you will not ruin that kind women's beautiful home like you did my own" the small witch screamed and he was flung off the porch followed by a large crashing she, followed by the rest of the family quickly piled outside.

"Leave me be you damned crow" he shouted running for the house again the white stream of light streamed from her wand again gripping his leg once more.

"At least I'm not pathetic little ferret scurrying this way and that" she hissed with a quick turn she sent him flying into the trees. A familiar howl of laughter shook the house as Emmett watched his brother.

"She's so tiny and she's completely destroying him" he wailed it was true so much anger in such a little body.

"And there goes that lovely silence" Jacob muttered sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Of come on Scrappy you know you love me like a brother" he shouted throwing his arm over his shoulder.

"Now bloody ferret would you like to tell me why my house was demolished when I returned from my work in France?" She demanded her British accent was as thickly drawled it reminded her of Luca's somewhat. Her voice dripping with venom she flicked her wrist again a bluish white crashed over the blond boy who flew backwards crashing into several trees.

"It wasn't that bad" he choked out his voice filling with a meek sarcasm.

A small giggle ripped past her throat. "It wasn't was it?" She asked her voice coming out calmer but sickeningly wicked preparing her wand.

"It looked like three class five tornados hit it all at once" she was screaming now as she flicked her wrist four times and four constant blasts crashed into the boy.

"And My potion tower! It has more human shaped dents in it then a graveyard and to my dismay they were not your size" she was frantic sending wave after wave of bluish white blast after the boy. "Bet you had fun bashing that bastard creators of yours against MY enchanted tower" she sounded almost envious Esme took that as a sign that there once friendship was void now.

"Using a tower as a pinata and an asshole as the bat now that sounds like fun" Emmetts booming voice cutting in brimming with excitement.

"Don't even think about it" Edward snapped quickly before watching his eyes went back to the two in the yard he seemed amused about something.

"Don't think I can't hex you as well child" she glowered pointing her wand at Emmett who put his hands up playfully taking a step back.

Jacob opened his mouth to say something but was quickly covered by Emmett.

"Just be happy the tower stayed up you damned hag" Luca stated a little weakly his pride was the only thing keeping up the confident sneer.

"You don't have the strength to tear that tower down" she scoffed crossing her arms head turning left nose in the air.

"I figure that out real quick. It surprised me even after the old git was dead and gone I really did try. Tell me who put the enchantment up certainly wasn't you no mediocre witch like yourself could of done it" he smirked getting to his feet smirking smugly mirroring her actions.

"You insolent boy how dare you talk to your great gran like that I should kill you right here and now you damned ferret" she grinned wickedly a small flame appearing on the tip of her wand.

Esme was about to rush over to him to protect him but a hand stopped her. "She won't kill him she does not kill her experiments" Delunas face never left the scene.

"He's one of her experiments?" She asked he didn't look burnt or disfigured.

"Yes in a way it was the experiment of motherhood with a human. She's his grandfather's mother." She explained.

"So she's his great grandmother? Just how old is she?" She wondered out loud.

"Not to old Carlisle most definitely beats her in age" she hummed. "But I couldn't say by how much"

"You batty old dame I wouldn't think you as blood even if I still had it!" He spat out snarling at the doll like women.

"You lack a brain as much as blood you little wretch" she retorted voice dripping with the same venom.

"Well at least I don't lack a house" he smirked.

"I fixed it ferret I can do that I have magic. See this is what I mean by brainless you little halfwit!"

"Oh? Well I guess even the most mediocre of witches can make a little hut"

"Hut!? Don't downsize me now Luca I take pride in my castle"

As the two shot insult it became very clear how related they really where.

"He had her eyes in his youth you know they were icy grey as well" Delunas voice hummed as she watched the witch verbally attack the boy.

"You know i think you getting weaker old Gran your attacks don't affect half of what they used to in fact I'd say if you were any slower you'd be going backwards" Luca was smirking smug as he could be and that was a lot.

"I can still turn you into a little white ferret, boy" She smirked seemingly preparing her wand to do just that his face dropped a look of terror crossed his features and he ran Deluna being his target as he stood behind her.

"That's right bloody coward go on run away" she sounded triumphant as if she had just won a battle.

"Lovely Esme I know this may be a stretch seeing as you don't eat and all but do you have puddin? I'm quite hungry that rubbish of a boy can be such a hand full with that cowardice running he does." She asked her sweet face morphing greatly from the previous scowl even the insult seemed nicer.

"Pudding?" She asked Esme's mind went straight to the thought of the thick glob in a bowl that some human mother's like to bring to parent participation meetings.

"Oh no we don't would you like some?" She asked kindly it made her feel better somehow knowing she was related to Luca.

"I could most certainly go buy some" the dolls like woman's face turned to joy before her head snapped over to she looked over at Luca.

"If you ever hurt this lady I will leave you as a ferret you understand boy!" Her darkened features shown horrifying to the boy but he attempted to not let it show simply crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"I do believe that is the Madames soft spot she enjoys strawberry sweet tarts the most" Deluna whispered over to her.

"But she said she wanted pudding?" confusion took her features.

"Oh right Pudding doesn't mean all deserts in the states. Let me rephrase then I was asking for desserts" she seemed amused by the confusion.

"I've never made it but if you'd like I can try" she offered the witch grinned ear to ear.

"Yes I would like that very much."


	23. past present and bets on babys

Luca was gobsmacked he didn't quite know how she did it but she did the bloody witch weaseled her way into the lady of the house good graces.

He groaned head falling on to his desk maybe he should of just let those two stay frozen. He enjoyed the company of his new 'brothers' but was it worth having the hag back in his life! He could hear them down stairs chatting gleefully about each other's lives. The old bat had stories that's for sure but that's what happens when your 267 years old.

He could hear Carlisle join in on there conversation soon enough.

The bloody dame was bewitching the lot of them oh how fantastic. There reminiscence of past events whether from Britain or the states, there side or her own. There pleasant conversation made him mentally sick. Even while wallowing in his misery he was still attuned to the light pitter-patter of uneven steps heading towards their room.

"Luca" she said while opening the door.

He groaned a response as he smacked his head 'softly' against the desk again.

"If you keep going you'll break your desk. You'll have splinters in your hair" she murmured calmly with a factual tone.

"She's burrowing her way into our home she'll have a vanishing cabinet in the sitting room soon enough" he hissed his tone miserable.

"Esme likes her I think it's lovely for mumma, I mean she has someone to talk to like a friend" she smiled subtlety as she strolled across the room laying on her blue fuzzy couch.

"Mumma?" He questioned she had never referred to the lady of the house that way before.

"Yes I see her as one don't you?" She asked eyes wide now she has been keeping them that way since the second failed prediction he hadn't minded it he adored the look actually. The one she used to wear wide eyes tilted head like that of an owl. He missed it if he's being honest since taking that dreadful women's potion she had kept her eyes half lidded he didn't mind it either way but it was nice to see her old expression at times.

"She can be like one yes" he agreed with her nodding staring blankly at the wall.

"Luca" she started always the one to transition out of their old ways far easier than him. He turned to look at her.

"Yes Delicate?" He asked she was laying on her stomach legs swinging back and forth looking more relaxed then he had seen in years.

"Are you happy here?" She asked bluntly he rolled his eyes getting up to make his way over to his own couch draping onto it lazily.

"I'm fond of it" he answered her face lit up despite his lack luster answer.

"I'm very glad to hear that" she nodded to herself.

"What about school?" She dived into this question speaking just what she thought.

"Filthy little humans" he sneered lip curling as he looked off to the side.

"That's what I knew you would say" she answered voice not wavering from it calm factual tone.

"I'd say the geometry teacher has it out for me. Always calls me to answer every bloody question. Bullocks subject really why would I need to know the width of a triangle"

"I don't know really. Any classes you enjoy?" She asked, turning her head to look as him.

"Yes I do enjoy chemistry it's where the children are most miserable either failing the class or the teacher giving them a hard time. I like her actually she's just as cold hearted as a killer" he explained a smirk brimming his face.

"Yes my classmates can't seem to pass either they usually speak ill of her calling her old and ignorant" Deluna nodded at her information.

"Blimy they think she's old eh? To think the oldest one in the class is the student" his humor was bitter but light in a way.

"Yes I thinks its very funny to" Deulan agreed laying her head on her arm.

He enjoyed this relaxing staying stable not having to wait anxiously for his next assignment his purpose. It's also quite different from the 'nomadic' lifestyle they were apparently leading going from town to town renting those blasted motels. It was nicer to have a room of his own design with his treasures displayed so perfectly.

He had always been materialistic growing up in a wealthy family that while they did love him truly they had a knack for spoiling him rotten. His great grandmother the old hag herself was the only one to ever tell him 'no' really and as the admittedly braty boy he was, he didnt take it very well. He had always known she was a witch with her appearance and family status how could he not. No grandmother should look like a young child, much less his own grandfather's mother.

He was jealous of her power as a boy and even now he remembered the many times he stole her wand and tried to use it himself. He remembers how frustrated he would become when it didn't work like it did for her. How flustered and embarrassed he would feel when caught. Though these memories were from long ago anything involving his grandmother was always so outrageously vivid. It wasn't all bad it helped him remember his beloved family. A Christmas, his mother's awe as she opened the box revealing a rose quartz headpiece from his father.

That same headpiece now resides in his new sister's wide and expansive jewelry collection. At first he had no intention of giving it up but as he watched the way she looked at it with the same awed excitement as his mother he gave it up without much of a fight.

Though he could remember his father as he was close to a spitting image. His mother had soon become fuzzy not wanting to forget he clung to those few memories he had of her. She was blond but not as pale as him she was refined and elegant and every creature she loved she loved with a passion. This did not mean she loved everything it meant only if she did she would love with all her heart because to her it was all she had.

She lived a long life alongside his father ,for there time at least, and died alongside him as well. He remembered hearing the news from hag herself two years after he was commissioned into the fleet. The mannor had caught fire and there were no survivors safe the vault of their wealth.

He was a terror in his young years and to an extent he still is. A nasty little boy though he would never say it loud. His ability was something he never asked for, never wanted as a child. He never wanted to be hiden from plain sight he wanted people to notice him. He learned that when he was crude and mocking he was noticed. He found that people could be drawn to his wickedness, his wealth, his connections he just had to get there attention.

Even though he was a complete terror a harsh and cruel bully he used his wealth like a weapon to get people to cling to him even after he was chosen to work for the fleet. He knew that with one letter to his father anything of his desire could get done. He adored the attention he had gained forgetting at some point it was artificial.

He cast his gaze over to the girl who was attempting to take her own version of a nap.

His wife, the one that was forced upon him as her name wasn't in high enough society. The girl who was so strong all while being so delicate.

If there was anything he ever regretted with the sliver of guilty conscience he seemed to possess it would be how he acted towards the girl in there younger years. Even if she never seemed upset by the foul treatment it never gave him the right. He would watch his companions bully her relentlessly. She was the fleets favorite joke. He rembered how she would skip through the halls passing her tormentors smiling subtley as they throw nasty comments her way.

He himself would shun her, spit his harsh words, snap at her every chance hoping she would bugger off with her calm expressions, big owl eyes, subtle smile and tranquil voice.

She never did react as he hoped she would stay sitting on the window of their room crafting flower crowns or drawing whatever came to her odd mind. At times she would babble mindlessly about the papers her father had made. She never cowered away from him as she never once feared him. After the death of his parents she became silent big owl eyes watching but never a word. He finally got it out of her that she was waiting for the right time to help him, to heal him.

He thought her loony for simply thinking she could help him but this never detoured her. He remembered his parents death how he threw himself into the art of assassination losing sleep, eating less, working more on the concealment that peaked interest of the man who at the time he wanted to please so much. All in all very unhealthy habits for a boy 14 years of age and the only one who attempted to help was his new wife herself.

When he started showing signs of weakness she'd care for him until she deemed him better. Hard to avoid the girl really when she lived in the same room as him. When she was always there as if she knew when her help was needed. Though he got away from her when it came her time to visit the dungans where she did most of her work unlike himself she held the job of torturere and executioner.

It took time to get used to her time to let another into his heart. But she was stubbornly relentless calling him by his name and talking to him as if she knew him as if she cared. It was like the silence that once lingered was never there. Soon he found her babbling soothing a lovely escape from his reality.

He had lost the mother and father he loved so much and the connection along with them. The wealth went to the hag and she wasn't around much to give him anything he asked for, not that she would in the first place just the necessities she wasnt completely cruel. His surname no longer held the same as he couldnt go running to his father when something didnt go his way. He could no longer show off his wealth as extravagantly as before. The friends he initially bought had turned quickly then now that he was just a brat with no power to him.

He tried to keep his focus off that most the time following the orders happlily and taking the money greedily. As the numbers of their fleet dropped one by one he started taking the client's they left behind. He didnt care for them really there money was now his and that satisfied him.

Money was what he had lived for then something he cherish above all else. He was told two things where most important in his life and he clung stubbornly to it. One was that money was a value a treasure and the other was that humans without money or power where less than scum.

He made the third himself overtime that his wife was just as important as wealth. That even if she dressed strangely under her robe she was still a treasure of her own to behold. That she needed him just as much as he had found he needed her.

The girl who looked so calm so strong he remembers the haunting memorys of how she earned the the byname of Delicate. It was for the nights she would quietly settle her self into his lap and cry her facial expression never changing but the feeling of her shoulders trembling or his soaked neck and shoulder was a feeling he could never forget. He never asked why she would cry scared it would send her into another fit but he learned slowly over time.

Death had never terrified her it was the stubborniess of humans who refused to go when there time came would always leave her in a state of despair. That didn't change much even after they did. Though she couldnt cry she still expressed her sorrow by curling into him.

They moved quickly up the ranks as they did as humans only now seven members remained. Her power despite seemingly useless was one of the Prats favorites he remembered him taking her to town simply to have the soon to be dead pointed out for him the sick thrill he got from just knowing. She stayed at her position of the torturer and exacturer and he the assassin becoming more cocky with his new found power and abilities.

This was highly earned as his clients were always satisfied with his clean and intractable work. There creator while never calling them by there names even in the first stage gave them title of 'Deaths rabbit' and 'Stealths Serpent' it seemes so cliché now but then it was a title worn proudly. They where both seen as favorites as they never disobeyed the 'few' rules given in there 50 years of service to him as vampires.

Never disobey or dissapoint a client, never show your true nature, and if you value your life resist human blood. Drinking of a client was a death sentence by every means.

They where simple rules for him to follow unlike those in his fleet who found humans blood utterly tantalizing he found it far too repulsive. He found animals far more appealing.

To those who did slip punishment was to be executed by the creator himself he was the sadistic kind of creative. His favorite 'toy' was a branding iron seared in venom. He could remember the whales that echoed through the stone halls. The man would only kill those who broke rules far often. He didn't care for his fleet not really he got rid of the ones who made it to second stage just as easily as the one in first stage.

The stone women got lucky she had such a brilliant power or he would of killed her as well. Though he doomed her by handing her over to the hag.

By the time of the creators death there were only four left along with a castle in ruins and as of three days ago there where the only survivers 2 of the once fleet of 16.

"Luca" Emmett's voice boomed knocking him out if his thoughts.

"What is it?" He asked looking back at his bulky new brother.

"Where making bets on the twins want to join?"

"Bets on baby's?" He asked brows creasing. "Are you daft?"

"Its not like we're betting on if I juggle them which one starts crying first. No like who will walk first and who will get Into more fights." He was grinning now knowing him he would probably juggle a toddler not a baby but a toddler.

"Alright I'll join" he agreed finally hoisting himself over the couch.

"What's there names again?" He asked looking up at the larger man.

"Dustin and Blake to be honest I got my chips on Blake all the way"

"Why's that?" He asked brows pulling together even more.

"I like the looks of the little man's hair" he shrugged voice brimming with confidence.

"His hair? Do you think you should really place a bet off his hair?" He knew immediately that it was a useless question Emmett enjoyed the wild side of betting.

He paused when they got to the foot of the steps a confused look etching on his features.

"Hey Deluna this is a family matter get down here you can sleep later" he shouted voice vibrating the wall.

It didn't take but a moment for the sound of the door shutting before her going over the rail.

"I suppose I can" she nodded to him before moving farther into the sitting room where his family sat a glass bowl full of pens and paper on the table. There were two wrapped boxes on each side of it. He knew instantly it was something the witch wrapped up he knew that fancy light blue wrapping anywhere.

She sat almost mockingly on the arm of the chair next to Esme talking happily hoping the twins would like some gift.

"So what's this about?" Jacob asked. He was holding one of his boys close to him probably so Rosalie couldn't snatch him up again.

"Well before the betting begins there something I'd like to give them. I made it a few days ago and ask Madeline to wrap it" Emse smiled widely taking the the two packages giving one to the couple and then to Deluna. He was confused as to why it was addressed to the both of them.

"Open them" she urged.

"They can go first" he heard Deluna say though he was curious.

They watched as Renesmee gave one of the boys to Rosalie who eagerly took him. Opening the wrapping she gasped pulling out two blankets. One black the other white with the family Cullen crest in red on each the names in the opposite color of the main one.

"How did you get the names on them we only named them today?" Renesmee asked looking surprised.

"Well I wasn't certain if it would be a boy or a girl so I made two as for the name I had that done with some help from Madeline" she smiled sheepishly.

"There lovely really thank you" she smiled giving the white and red one to Jacobs the name read 'Dustin' in black.

"I think it might help with the confusion as well you seem to have it down but Jacob" Carlisle trailed off in an amused voice.

"I know my kids this one is" he paused looking at the name on the blanket. "Dustin meaning that one is Blake" his confidence didn't weaver even when he proved the Doctor right.

"Blake Black what a name let me guess his middle names Bloke?" Emmett joked putting a British accent in the word.

"No its not it Edwin actually" Renesmee said proudly glancing to her father.

"That's so sweet Jacob you allowed that?" Bella asked looking over to the wolf.

"He thought of it" Edward smirked causing Jacob to duck his head slightly in embarrassment.

"And Dustin?" Deluna asked she was looking at the baby now being wrapped in the black and red blanket.

"Dustin Bellamy Black" Jacob smirked looking over to Bella.

"Did you think of that one too?" Alice asked.

"No that one was mine" Renesmee answered.

"Making their middle names after your parents that's very sweet" Carlisle smiled.

"I find that so very fascinating" the witch interjected of course she would find it fascinating always one attracted to the wonders of the world.

"You where human when you gave birth correct?" She asked looking over to the mother.

"Of course she was" Rosaile snapped. "There is no other way Renesmee could of been born if Bella wasn't human" she was glaring angrily at the smaller girl much to Lucas satisfaction.

"Your right of course unless you had my potion it is impossible" he internally groaned she always had to have so much pride in her experiments.

"What do you mean?" Rosaile asked this quickly eyes narrowing.

"Well at some point I did work in the experimentation of vampires giving birth to babys. Only one was truly successful but the poor thing was killed by the very lady who froze your husband" she explained easily waving her hand in a form of dismissal.

"You mean you can give a woman vampire her own baby?" Her words where slow and hopeful her bitter voice was completely absent.

"That is what I said is it not. I made six successful viles I only have three left disappointingly enough I haven't found anyone worth giving it to." She frowned swinging her tiny legs dejectedly.

Rosalie went quiet eyes darting around as if wondering what she could do to get the vile.

"Listen girl as I won't repeat myself so listen good I will evaluate you if I think your a match for my potion I will give it to you. That's an if I only have three vials left and there not about to 'expire' any time soon no need to rush is there, Hm?" she always was a women to get right down to business. Her words were soft as she could tell it was a touchy subject but stern as she didn't want to waste another vile.

There was a smile on Edwards lips as he and Alice exchanged glances something Rosalie missed she was stunned silent by the women's words.

"Deluna open your gift" she said suddenly her words came out softer the usual her head not coming back up as her hair fell like a curtain.

Deluna not wanting to be rude opened the package revealing two robes much like the ones he brough home from the bunker. The one that she had been stubbornly wearing since she got it back despite Alice's protest at the destroyed fabric.

"Rosalie suggested I get you robes with the crest on the breast since you're always wearing that old one from your past" Esme broke in finally.

Deluna admired the robe it was much like the torn and tattered one he brought home except this one was very intact. It was black and long a single latch on the top to bring it together. The inside was a royal blue fabric leading into the hood. On the right side was the Cullen crest showing proudly.

"Theres one for you as well Luca" she hummed it was much like hers with a few differences instead of blue it was a forest green and of course longer to accommodate his taller frame.

"Alice decided to make them herself. I couldn't find any in the stores that looked identical" Esme smiled looking over to the girl.

"I wanted to thank you for the rose quartz headpiece I know you didn't want to give it to me but I'm glad you did" she smiled happily.

"It also means by making it herself she still has control over what you wear" Jasper smirked looking down at the pixie who nodded proudly showing no shame.

"But of course" he rolled his eyes but still taking the robe happily. He always enjoyed his when he was in the fleet but this one held less weight. When he put it on there was no one he had to kill there was no filthy human blood to cling to it.

"There's also a necklace and ring just in case you want to take those off" Alice added though it seemed more like a promise for the future.

"Why would I do that?" his wife whimsical voice came out voicing his thoughts.

"Well it's a just in case" she smiled walking over with two boxes one with blue fuzzy coating with a rabbit perched atop.

"Its velvet" Edward chucked a bit. He felt himself stiffened he couldn't help but be thankful for not saying who he was talking to. Though with the sound of the witches cackle he knew that the blasted women knew exactly who the mind reader was referring to.

He got a green _velvet_ box with a snake atop.

"Thank you" He said looking sideways his pride nipping at him.

"Now that that's done let the betting begin" Emmett bellowed after a moment of silence. Rosalie had slightly came out of her shock he seemed to be a bit worried as she nodded to him before he spoke.

"Alright this I how the game works first write down the bet then the name of whom you think will do it first then you place how much your betting got it" he asked dumping out the slips of paper on the table along with pens.

"Don't forget to put your name no cheating kay guys" he said suddenly as if he had just remembered such a critical piece of information.

He looked over at his wife intentively she was no longer the torturerer and executioner she hadn't been for so many years but now it was more apparent. He was no longer the assissin who pleased so many clients he was still getting over it. But it will happen one day he wouldn't count how many people in a room he wouldnt observe the weakness in humans one day he knew.

Out of a fleet of 16 2 survivors would be able to live a life with more then just death from there own hands, from there own doing.


End file.
